Sound, Wind, Water, Family forever
by PurpleNinja100
Summary: Lord Garmadon had three older daughters, triplets. They lived with their Uncle for five years and then in the woods another three. Now they are trained ninjas of sound, wind, and water. With their family, friends, and loved ones they must stop the Great Devourer from being unleashed. Basically all the characters and OCs. I do not own Ninjago,just the OCs I added in.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Garmadon Trio

(8 years ago) NO POV

Lord Garmadon looked down at his three young daughters on the floor playing with his infant son. He looked at the time; his wife should be back by now. He had to put the kids to bed himself. He waited up all night, but she never came home.

The next night he woke up his three girls; Mag (the oldest), Ally (the second oldest), and Crystal (the youngest). "Girls, wake up," he said shaking them. "Daddy?" Crystal said confused as to why they had to be up late. "What's going on?" Ally said rising. All three girls got up and were instructed to get dressed. Their father led them out to a town outside the city and the buildings. He carried little Lloyd in his arms as they walked up to a building. It looked old and was stone. "Dad," Ally said "where are we?" He looked to the triplets. "This is the Monastery. I have to leave for a little while girls. I'm going to bring Lloyd somewhere safe and you're going to live here for a while with your Uncle." The girls looked at their father with sad eyes. "Papa, why do you have to go?" Mag asked her dad. He bent down to her and looked into her eyes. They all had the same green eyes as Lloyd and only slightly different blonde hair. "I'm not safe to be around right now sugar cookie. I'll be back eventually, and you'll see Lloyd again too. Take care of your sisters and be a good girl." He kissed each of their heads and left.

Wu was walking to the Monastery when he was surprised to see his three 10 year old nieces there.

(Present)

Mag was out in the woods for a kill. She needed to find dinner for the next three days. It had been 3 years since they left the Monastery permanently. Mag was now the main supporter, but all three did their parts. They all had trained with their Uncle to become ninja and knew spinjitzu as well as their elements, but they weren't needed yet. Their Uncle was currently training new ninja, and they were living in an old shack. Mag drew her bow and arrow and listened quietly. She then sang a tune for the animals. "Ah ha ha ah haaaaa! Awwww!" A dear then came to view. She drew her arrow back and let go to hit her target dead on.

Mag took the dead dear plus some nuts and fruit and returned to the old shackle home they live in.

(Mag's POV)

I walked into the home we shared and drug the dear to the table. "Hi Mags," Crystal greated me in her usual happy tone. She was reading a book while Ally was on the floor against the wall sharpening her wooden spear. "Sup sis," she said. I took in a big breath as I was tiered from caring that dead dear around. "I got dinner," I smiled. They looked to see the dear on the table and congratulated me on my quick kill. "We need to go into town girls," I said "you all want your stuff, you'll have to come with." They nodded to each other and then at me. "Fine," Ally said grinning. "But," Crystal added "we do the thing." I knew what they meant and I smiled to. "Alright, get over here." We all gathered in a circle, placed a hand on the other, and said our triplet chant together. "Sisters together. One and all. Our powers combined. Family strong!"

We laughed and headed into the town for our supplies and goods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Three more Ninjas?

(Mag's POV)

We walked into to town and saw people moving around and around. I was never very good with crowds of people. Then I realized, these people were screaming. "Girls, little detour," I yelled as we nodded. We whipped out our weapons that we always keep on our backs in a crowded area. I had a staff that I used much like a sword; Ally had an axe that was perfect enough to split a hair; and Crystal used a trident that she enjoyed to use as an everyday necessity no matter what.

We jumped along roof tops to see very much to our surprise, giant snakes. I noticed that ones on the ground were hypnotizing people. "Girls! Shield your eyes!" I yelled. "Right," they yelled back, and we looked at the ground. I used my staff to spin around and knock three snakes down to the ground. I looked back at my sisters who seemed to be using the snakes to beat other ones into the ground. I smiled and punched another in the face. I looked to the ground and saw something, four somethings. I saw more ninja. A red one, a black one, a deep blue one, and a white one. "Crystal! Ally!" I yelled. I looked back to see they had finished all the other snakes. Piles of the creators on the roof knocked out. They picked up the piles and threw them to the ground in front of the other ninja. _**'These must be Uncle's students'**_ I thought to myself. These other ninja had defeated the other snakes somehow and were now starring from the pile to us.

(Crystal's POV)

These guys just starred at us and the snakes got away. They ran for their lives. I kept looking at the white one. They all had their hoods down but I felt him more than the others. "Hey," the red one finally spoke up "Who are you girls?" We all tucked are weapons to our backs and jumped. "Are you Sensei Wu's students?" Mag asked them. The black one took front, he was leader. "Who wants to know, might I ask?" we looked back at each other and had one of our 'we have the same idea' moments. Don't say were Garmadon's daughters yet. "We are sisters. I am Mag," Mags responded. "I am Ally," Ally spoke in order. "I am Crystal," I ended. "We need to see Wu," Mag said. The ninja seemed to gain a defensive pose. "Why exactly?" The blue one said. We turned our heads to each other and had a moment again. "Ninja GOOOOO," we yelled as we made our tornados. Mag's was a purple with white sparkles, Ally's was pink with white streaks, and mine was light blue with white sparkles and streaks. We stopped as all four boys took off their hoods to reveal their dropped jaws. We laughed and we only explained Sensei Wu had taught us. They regained their composers and agreed to take us to Wu.

(Cole's POV)

We allowed these girls to return with us to the Monastery and they rode on our dragons. I got Mag, Kai got Ally, and Zane got Crystal. When we returned, we found Sensei waiting for us. As we walked up to him, we confronted him with the girls. "Ah, you have found my nieces," he said. "WHAT!" all us guys yelled at once. He walked past us to the girls and they bowed at each other. He turned around and said, "Pupils, meet my three nieces and the next three ninja.""WWHHHAAAATTTTT!" we all yelled again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Orphaned ninja

(Ally's POV)

Uncle looked at the ninja with an angry expression. "Sensei," the white one said "what do you mean nieces." "He means we are the daughters of his brother," Crystal said. "When did Lord Garmadon have triplet daughters?" the blue one said. "Since about 18 years ago," I said very annoyed. "Ok, they're your nieces. But how are they ninja!" the red one yelled. I became angry at his remark. "They're the daughters of our mortal enemy!" he continued to yell. "Excuse you," I said "but Uncle trained us before you. We lived here for five years and left three years ago. And I believe we unlocked our elements before you." I did not appreciate their tones. "But Sensei," the black one argued "they are related to Garmadon. What if they cause trouble like Lloyd?"

All three of us toned in as soon as he said Lloyd.

(Mag's POV)

"You've seen Lloyd!" I yelled. The other girls and I ran to them pelting them with questions. "Where is he? Is he ok? What did he look like? Was he healthy? What trouble did he cause? Did he get hurt? How bad was he? Scale of 1 to 10!" we all shouted different questions. They looked surprised. "Why do you care so much?" the black one asked. "He's our little brother! If anything happens to him I would just die! Where is he?!" I yelled. "He is the one who released the serpentine," the white one said. "What! No! He could get hurt! What if they turn on him! We have to save him! What if he eats poison! Or eggs! He's allergic! They need to be imitation eggs! His throat could swell up!" we all yelled in fear for our baby brother. He was our world, and we couldn't live if he got hurt. "Girls," Uncle said and we turned to face him "so far Lloyd is safe. We will get him with us, but it is time for you to retrieve the other." "Yes Uncle," we said. "Wait other?" the red one asked. "Yes," I said "there is one more ninja still in training we must get." They looked shocked yet again. "Uncle," I spoke "we will get the ninja of light and return soon." We bowed and turned to the male ninjas. "Before we do, what are you ninjas of?"

They looked at us and to each other. "I'm Cole, ninja of earth. That's Kai, ninja of fire. He's Zane, ninja of ice. And Jay, ninja of lightning." We looked at each and turned to a girl coming next to Uncle. "And this is Nya," Uncle told us; placing a hand on her shoulder "she is Kai's sister and lives with us." We bowed to her and turned to the ninja. "I am the ninja of sound, Ally is the ninja of wind, and Crystal is the ninja of water. We will return, and train with you," I said. And with that we left to gather our things and find our next ninja.

(Crystal's POV)

We traveled to our home and gathered our things in bags. I chose to bury the dear behind the house to respect the nature that let us live off it. We tossed the bags over our shoulders, and left to find the orange ninja of light. "You girls still remember where the orphanage is?" Mag asked. "Sure do sis," I said. "Sure hope Molly is still there," Ally said. "I'm sure she is," Mag said "that orphanage never lets those kids get adopted. As long as those kids are there the owner gets money." I knew what she meant. The orphanage that Molly lived at was just a way for the owner and workers to get money that is meant for the kids' needs. "So, we sneak Molly out and they won't care. No missing report or kidnapping because they don't want cops to look around." I was right, Molly would be happy to leave and they wouldn't care if she was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Molly, Ninja of light

(Mag's POV)

We walked for a day and a half to get to the orphanage. When we got there, we stayed in the bushes and trees to wait for when the children could come out and get air for an hour. We had to wait until Molly's group was let out. We finally saw the third group out and waited for Molly. We knew her from when we would hike days in and out and come to see her. We would sneak looks in the building when no adults watched and we saw how they treated sweet little kids. Then, Molly walked out with a bruise on her arm. Hurt, but alive. I wanted to kill the adult who did this and break the spines of the ones that let it happen.

I sung the tune Molly and us chose as a sign we were here. "Hoot hoot, hoo hoo ohhhh." Molly came running from view to us. She was only 10, Lloyd's age, with brown eyes and straight orange hair. "Girls," she yelled softly "I'm so glad to see you." She hugged each of us and smiled. "Molly, we're getting you out of here," I said. Her smiled turned to confused. "Why? Where are you taking me?" We smiled at her and I bent down and stroked her hair. "Molly, your coming to finish that training we taught you. You get to live with us, our Uncle, and other ninjas." She looked back at the orphanage, no doubt she was thinking of what would happen if she ran away. "Ok," she said turning to us. I picked her up in my arms and carried her as we head back to the Monastery.

(Ally's POV)

When we got back to the Monastery, it was burned to the ground. "What happened," Molly asked us, still in Mag's arms. "We don't know sweet heart," I told her calmly "but everyone's ok. We just need to look for Uncle's signature." The girls nodded and I sat down lotus style to meditate. I saw a tree house, serpentine, Cole had been hypnotized, snakes burned the Monastery, and Zane found a boat. "Found them," I said getting up. They followed me still carrying Molly to the boat I saw. I noticed them on deck and realized they were cleaning. "Yo, doofuses!" I yelled. They stopped to see us on the ground holding Molly. "Hello, Girls," Nya called as she ran out on deck. They let us on and just as they were about to explain, "No need, people. Spirit smoke told me everything." They looked like I was a bit crazy until Uncle came on deck and nodded. "I see you've been practicing Ally." I smiled and turned to Molly.

(Kai's POV)

Ally put a little girl on the ground in front of us and introduced her as Molly. "Hello Molly. I'm Nya," my sister said shaking Molly's hand. "Are you sure this is the next ninja. I'm still wary about you three, but a kid," I said. "Molly," Crystal said "show 'um watch yuh got." Molly nodded her head. "Ninja GOOOO!"She spun into an orange tornado with rays of light swirling around her. Our mouths dropped and I was once again speechless. "We've trained her best we could, but she needs to be around other ninjas and learn to trust adults other than us," Mag said. "Why would she not trust adults?" Nya asked. "Molly was one year old when her parents put her up for adoption. The orphanage was really just means for the people running it to be paid. They beat and neglected the kids. We met Molly when the kids were allowed an hour outside. We had gone on our day hikes and we met her in the woods. The orphanage rarely let kids be adopted. We protected her best we could." Mag told us the story and I felt bad for doubting them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Golden staff

(Cole's POV)

I walked to the living room to sit down and take a break, but Sensei and the trio were there talking. "Cole, go get the others. We need to talk," he said to me. I walked out to see all the guys, Molly, and Nya fixing the broken ship. "Sensei wants to talk to all of us," I told them. We all gathered in the living room as Sensei turned to address us, "It is time to get the next golden weapons." I thought by now surprises wouldn't shock us, but it did. "Sensei, you said there were only four golden weapons," Zane said. "There were four golden weapons for the male ninja, but the females get the other four. This is balance young pupils." "Yes Sensei," we followed orders. Each of us got a girl to take for her weapon. Kai got Ally, Zane got Crystal, I got Mag, and Jay got Molly.

(Mag's POV)

I rode on Rocky with Cole to the Cave of Sound to retrieve my weapon. We were in the sky and it looked so pretty with the clouds around us. I looked at Cole in the light. He looked cute. His black messy hair blowing in the breeze, his hazel eyes glistening like an angel, my arms around him to stay put were touching his abs, he was hot…. wait, what did I say? No, I do not have a crush on Cole…. wait, did I just said crush? I blushed at the thought. Wait, I don't blush. Oh Mother Garmadon! He is cute! He's super cute! He's hot! Did he just blush!

(Cole's POV)

I had Mag's arms wrapped around me. It felt nice. I blushed. She looked beautiful with her eyes a glowing emerald green, her hair was like a dream girl's blonde, her lips look so…. what am I thinking! She's Lord Garmadon's daughter! I can't like a team mate anyway! She's so pretty! Stop it! I do not think she is the most gorgeous girl my eyes have ever seen in my entire existence! Crap. Did she just blush?

(NO POV)

Rocky landed just outside a cave entrance. "The Cave of Sound," Mag said hopping off of Rocky. She walked closer to the entrance to spy a stone pillar holding a golden staff. "Remember! There will be a dragon protecting the weapon!" Cole shouted to her. She walked to the pile of rocks and climbed to the pillar. As soon as she grabbed the staff, a large purple dragon with black shards and gems showed up behind it puffing air at her. She put her hand to the dragon's nose and pet it softly. The dragon purred (or whatever noise dragons make) at her as it nuzzled her hand. "You're a good girl aren't you? I'll name you Melody," she told the dragon who again purred at the name.

Mag led Melody out of the cave with the staff in hand. "Nice dragon," Cole told her. "Her name is Melody." Melody looked at Rocky long and closely. She walked up to him and they nuzzled heads. "Awwww, that's so sweet," Mag said. She started to lean her head on Cole. It took two minutes for them both to notice how they were. "Oh! Sorry! I uh…" Mag stammered. "No! No! It's fine! I should of uh…" Cole stammered back. They blushed and proceeded to fly back on their own dragons. The whole time Melody and Rocky staying close.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Golden double axe

(Ally's POV)

I had to ride behind Kai on Flame to the Peaks of Wind. I knew he still didn't trust me and I was mad at him for it. He rambled about the daughters of their mortal enemy living with them. He is so high and mighty of himself to judge me before he gets to know me. I looked at him. Messy dark brown hair, brown eyes, bushy eyebrows with a nick in them, a scar across his face, a glisten in his eyes that looks like a burning fiery flame of passion and determination to protect everyone. Oh Mother of Garmadon! What am I thinking! I'm mad at him not in love with him. Right? Of course right! I never think of boys. I'm a fighter not a lover. Right? Oh why! Why do I have to like him! I do not! Great now I'm fighting myself. Oh no I think I'm blushing! I never blush! Never had before! Ah crap! Is he blushing to?

(Kai's POV)

I was flying Flame while Ally held on to me, probably not happy about it. I've still got my eye on her, and her sisters. Why does she hold me so tight? Man she's strong. I never would have guessed it, with her gleaming green eyes, her perfect blonde hair that's slightly curled at the end, her glossy angel face lips…. wait what? Did I just think that for real? No, no, no, I did not think that. There's no way I could love…. I just said love. No, no, no! Is she blushing? Oh, she looks so cute and pretty. NO! I'm blushing too!

(NO POV)

Kai landed Flame and Ally jumped down. They were at the center of the Peaks of Wind in the flat clearing that was at the bottom of the largest peak that at the top was a pillar that held a golden double sided axe. "Remember, there will be your dragon guarding the weapon," Kai reminded her. She nodded and headed to climb the peak. When she reached the top she reached for the weapon and a pale pink dragon with white shards and horn rose from behind the peak. It snarled at her until she placed a hand on it and they starred each other down. The dragon then began to rub against her hand and purred. "Good girl," Ally whispered "how about I call you Breeze." The dragon nodded it's head as if to say 'yes'.

Ally came back down with the golden double axe and Breeze at her side. "Got your dragon I see," Kai said. "Meet Breeze. My strong female dragon," Ally said smirking. Breeze went to look at Flame as Kai took a look at Ally's double axe. Breeze and flame smelled each other before nuzzling noses. They looked at their masters and had the same idea. Going up behind their owner they pushed them into each other. "Flame, bad boy!" "Breeze, stop it!" They fell, Ally on top of Kai. Both blushing and stammering. "I'm s- o so so- rry Kai. Bad Breeze!" "I- it's c- cool, it's f- fine. Stupid dragons!" The dragons huffed as if laughing and allowed their masters to get up. Still blushing slightly, they mounted their dragons with their weapons on their backs. Flying away they both didn't know it, but had the same thought.** 'I think I'm in love.'**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Golden Trident

(Crystal's POV)

I rode behind Zane on Shard to reach the Island of Water. I had my arms around his waist and I felt scared to death, but he made me feel safe. Unlike my sisters, I acknowledge that I think Zane is cute. He's smart and wise and he's noble. I knew I was blushing and I tried to hide it. I wonder if he felt the same about me. I do like him; I'm just scared he won't like me. But he's strong and bold. I think I might 'like him- like him.' And is it a coincidence that our elements are so close. Ice and water. Wow! His blue eyes look like glistening raindrops. His hair is so perfectly sculpted like it was made to be perfect. He's so dreamy. Before I knew it I had my head on his shoulders. I was still red and I didn't care. Out of the three of us girls, I deal with emotions best. Oh Mother of Garmadon! I love him! Is he blushing too?

(Zane's POV)

Crystal was wrapped tight around my waist. She must be scared. This is her first time riding on a dragon. I saw her blonde hair blowing in the wind with the braid in the back flying as if it were a kite's tail. Her eyes were as green as fresh summer grass and trees that held life inside of them. I was thinking so much about her, but why? I never thought about a person like this before. Could I like her? Just then I noticed she was laying her head on my shoulder. It felt nice. Her face was still red and didn't seem to be decreasing in color. Then my face started to get warm. I started blushing too. But I don't seem to care.

(NO POV)

Zane landed Shard in a flat grass clearing in the middle of a rock dome on a small island surrounded by rocks and clear blue water. Crystal got off of Shard and walked to a stone path. "Remember, all weapons have a dragon guardian hiding behind it," Zane called to her. She walked to the center of the dome and saw a stone pillar holding a golden trident. She reached for the trident; gripping it, when a giant light blue dragon with crystal (ha!) shards on its wings rose from the water and faced Crystal. They starred at each other for 3 minutes before Crystal began to gently stroke the dragon's nose. "How about I call you Dewdrop," Crystal asked the dragon. It nodded and purred as a sign it liked the name.

Crystal led Dewdrop back to the clearing with the trident on her back. Almost immediately, Dewdrop went to look at Shard while Crystal went to Zane. "It is a lovely dragon you have Crystal," Zane said smiling to her. Crystal blushed and smiled back. "Thanks, her name is Dewdrop," she replied. Zane blushed right back and the dragons walked over as a pair and joined them. The dragons seemed to be very happy with each other. Zane and Crystal noticed the two dragons nuzzling and loving and their blushes increased. "I liked coming here w- with you Zane," Crystal stuttered. "I also h- had a g- good time," Zane said. He looked at her longingly. She was so pretty. "Hey, Crystal," Zane said quietly "would you prefer to spend time together some time?" Crystal smiled and her eyes lit up. "Sure. I'd love to." "Great." They got on their separate dragons and took off. Once some clouds separated them from each other's view, they each danced on their dragons for joy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dragons and Rescue

(Mag's POV)

Cole and I landed our dragons at the Bounty as the others all seemed to come back with their dragons and weapons as well. I saw my sisters' dragons and admired them. "Allow me to introduce, Melody," I said showing them my dragon. "She's pretty," Crystal said "let me show you all my dragon, Dewdrop." "Nice names," Ally said "and meet my girl, Breeze." "They're really cute, but check out my dragon, Solarflair," Molly said rubbing the neck of her girl dragon behind her. It was a bright orange with tan swirls on its face and wings. We were all so involved in our gapping about our dragons; we didn't notice Uncle coming on deck. "I see you have retrieved your weapons." We snapped back to reality to see him just walking out with Nya following. We smiled as we pulled out our new weapons. My golden staff, Ally's double sided axe, Crystal's gold trident, and we noticed Molly's golden fans with a sharp yellow edging. "Now that you have your powers, weapons, and dragons; I believe you should were your new suits." We looked to see Nya was carrying four ninja suits; no doubt for us. We each took our suit from her and put it on. "Ninja GOOOO!"

We stopped spinning to see our new suits in action. Mine was a vibrant purple with a silver dragon wrapping around and out of it's mouth was musical notes. Ally's suit was a vibrant pink with a golden dragon and white swirls from the mouth. Crystal's suit was a light blue like the sky with a silver dragon around it and pale blue waves from the mouth. Molly's suit was a vibrant orange like a highlighter with a golden dragon wrapped around it that had rays of pale yellow from the mouth shooting out. I think I look good in this suit.

(Ally's POV)

Hey! I look hot in this pink.

(Crystal's POV)

This suit makes me feel really pretty. I think Zane likes it. He's looking at me smiling. I still gotta ask the girls for date help.

(Molly's POV)

I like this suit! It feels right to be in it. It just reminds me of my best friend from the orphanage. Benson. I miss him a lot. He loved orange, and dragons, and the ninja. I wish I could see him again. He always got beat worse and took the heat for me. He was only two years older and he was like the best adult there. I miss him. He would love to see my dragon, and the ninja, and be far away from that place we had to call home. "Earth to Molly," I heard Ally say. I suddenly left my thoughts to see them starring at me. "What?" I said confused. "I said are you ok?" I looked down at my feet and felt my heart drop. "No, I miss Benson. He's my best friend and he's still at that terrible orphanage. He's like the big brother I never had." I sighed and turned my head up to look at them. "Alright, let's go get him then," Mag suggested. "Yeah," Ally agreed "with the dragons we can be there and back in two days, maybe less!" I looked around wondering if they would get looks of disapproval or agreement. No one, not even Sensei, disagreed with their idea. I smiled happily. I get to see and save my best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Saving Benson

(Crystal's POV)

We were loading up our dragons when I went to mine and my sisters' room alone to get supplies for when we had to make up camp, that's when Zane came in. "Hey," he said. "Hey," I said turning back to him. He came in and sat on my bed which was the one to the window, in front of my dresser. My bed had blue covers and white pillow cases. There were doilies on the top of the dresser that decorated the old piece. My bed was against the wall on the right wall in the room. A white desk next to the door for me to randomly work at. I had a blue shag rug under the bed and a picture of me and my sisters in a white frame on my desk. "So, are you really going to be gone long?" Zane asked me starring into my eyes. I placed my hand on his to comfort him. "Just two days max." He still seemed sad though. "How about when I get back we go out like we said we would?" His head and neck rose slowly. "That sounds perfect," he said with a smile. We stayed holding hands for 3 minutes until our heads leaned in, our eyes closed, and our lips touched. It felt so good. His lips felt warm but cool at the same time, his breath smelt fresh and warm, and he moved to my rhythm of movement. We parted and our foreheads still touched. I felt I wanted this moment to never end. "Come back safe," he said in a hush. "Don't mess up while I'm gone," I said. He chuckled and I giggled as he got up and left the room. I stood up to zip up my bag when it hit me **'I just had my first kiss.'**

(Mag's POV)

I tightened the bags on Melody and turned to wave goodbye. "Remember," I said "If anything happens while we're gone, keep the ship close to this area so we can find our way back easily." "Got it," Nya said being very happy yet sad to see us go. Crystal waved Zane goodbye, there is totally something between them they haven't shared, and we four girls took off on our dragons for the orphanage.

Once we got close enough to the orphanage we found a clearing to land. We told the dragons to stay and walked to a hiding spot. All we could do now was wait until they let the kids out for air. It took an hour and a half, but Molly finally saw Benson out in the grass. He had bruises along both his arms, and his check held a small scar. He had short messy dark brown hair and purplish blue eyes and was wearing a dark green T-shirt and blue jeans with holes in them, and very dirty old sneakers. "Alright," I said "Molly you sneak over there while me and Ally bring up the rear, and Crystal keeps look out." They nodded their heads and Molly crept up to behind the tree he was sitting against. Me and Ally followed her while Crystal scooted down two trees closer than just watched out. Molly talked to Ben and he followed her back to us and we moved back out with Crystal.

We set up camp a mile or three away from the building. "So, Ben," I said "how did you meet Molly?" He looked at Molly and then to us. "When my parents died, I was sent here and one day I saw Molly about to be beaten. But I ran in front of her and ended up getting hit myself." He spoke soft and sweet. He was kind and gentle. "Well, now you get to live with us on a flying ship," Ally said eating a snack bar from her bag. He looked like he thought she was crazy. "She's telling the truth. It really does fly," Crystal said. We talked until the sun was no longer in view and then we all went to sleep in extra blankets and sleeping bags.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Zane + Crystal = Crane

(Mag's POV)

We woke up the next day at about noon. Wow we slept in! I was the first awake and there for the one to be the alarm clock. I walked over to Ally first. "Get Up!" I pulled the blanket off of her and yelled out loud. "Uhhhhhh! I'm up!" she groaned getting off her sleeping bag. "Good, because we slept in," I said "it's almost noon." Her eyes widened and she sat up right away. "You're just now waking me?" "I just woke up myself," I said trying to argue. "But we got something more important to talk about." Ally rubbed her eyes, "What exactly is so important." "Crystal and Zane got something going between them. I think they're going out!" Ally shot up to her feet, "WHAT!" She yelled and unfortunately woke up Crystal, Molly, and Benson. "What was that," Crystal said shocked and tired. "You're going out with Zane!" Ally yelled just as high. Crystal's face was red and she stuttered, "H- how di- did you kn- know?" "You just told us," I said smiling. "YOU TRICKED ME!" she yelled to the sky scarring Molly and Ben. "What's wrong?" Ben asked. "Are we being attacked?" Molly yelled. "Crystal likes Zane," Ally said to them. "He likes me back!" Crystal screamed. "How do you know?" I said. "BECAUSE WE KISSED!" she screamed at me; red in the face. My jaw dropped; as did Ally's, and Molly yelped in joy.

(Crystal's POV)

What did I just say? I just told them. Well fine, I'm happy they know. I just hope Zane feels the same.

(Molly's POV)

O! M! G! This is so romantic! Zane and Crystal! They sound so cute! Oh, what if they use one of those combo names. They could be Zanstal, or Crane. Yeah Crane. "You two could combine your names like those romances do! You're Crane!" They looked so happy, shocked, and confused. I thought it was cute. Crane. So cute!

(Ben's POV)

What is this? Crystal and Zane like each other now. I didn't know ninjas could date. And I know everything about the ninja.

(Mag's POV)

We returned to the bounty with Ben riding on Melody with me. When we got back we noticed the ship was a little farther away. I can't wait to hear this story. "Hey! We're back everyone!" I called out, and all the guys and Nya came running out. Uncle soon walked out after them. "Welcome back! We missed you! Glad to see your ok!" We were greeted with comments and hellos from everyone there. "Now hold on," I said backing them away "first, this is Benson and he is a big ninja fan." They greeted Ben with hellos and introductions. "Second, Zane…. isn't there something you want to tell the others about you and Crystal?" He started to blush along with Crystal. "Me and Crystal," he started "kissed and are going out." Jaws drop and eyes widen all around. Except Uncle, who smiled and chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:Taking it In

(Cole's POV)

Zane was what? I couldn't believe my ears. He and Crystal were, dating? She's a teammate! And Lord Garmadon's daughter! What? Wait! This could be my chance with Mag!

(Kai's POV)

What? Was I hearing right? Zane? And? Crystal? What! I can't believe my ears. How could he date her? What if something goes wrong? Or worse, what if her dad finds out? Wait a minute! I could use this to get with Ally!

(Jay's POV)

They what! Who? When? Where? Why? Could? No? Yes? Please? Come? Out? And? Plus? What? Almost done. Two? Them? Garmadon?! Ok, I'm good. And hey, if anything this is a double date opportunity.

(Zane's POV)

I knew they would be shocked, but they didn't seem to move for three whole minutes and then they just acted normal. "Well, it's great you two have feelings for each other," Jay said smiling. "Yeah, it's nice to see couples here," Nya said probably hinting to Jay.

(Mag's POV)

Crystal went to our room and Ally went to shower while Uncle began the guy's stretches for the day. I couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation as they didn't focus. Zane said he dreamed of the falcon and then of the green ninja. "The green ninja!" they shouted. Uncle turned around and noticed they were not in form. BUSTED! I thought and wanted to say out loud. Uncle moved to pinching crab as Kai just kept talking. Until Uncle walked behind him and pulled his hair. BUSTED! I thought again. They each tried lying to save their butts by saying 'they weren't talking' and 'everyone was paying attention.' But Uncle said they would all share the punishment. "BUSTED!" I said out loud. The guys looked at me angry, but Uncle forbid them from watching TV and playing video games. They had to train all day until they could answer his riddle. "What is the best way to defeat and enemy?" They all tried and failed. "Uncle, can I guess the riddle," I said. I knew it and just wanted to frustrate them. "Of course Mag," He said smiling. I got up and whispered the answer into his ear. "That is exactly correct Mag," he smiled. The guys were clearly mad so I was satisfied. I walked to the kitchen to go eat.

(Crystal's POV)

I went to our room to remember that Molly still needed to have room to live in there with us. I looked at the still made room. We haven't really used it since we came. But it was the same as my spot for theirs. Mag's bed had black pillow cases, purple sheets with black musical notes, and a white bear she loved most of all stuffed animals. I saw that she had removed her and Ally's desks so I could have mine and a new bed in the new space. There was a small square purple fuzz rug by Mag's bed and she had a poster of guitars over her bed. They had other pictures moved to my desk and Mag's purple guitar was leaning against the desk. Their dressers were against the wall close together with mine; pictures and little trinkets littered the top of the dressers. Ally's bed had vibrant pink sheets and pale rose pillows, a rosy pink flat rug by her bed and a lamp, which we all used, was in the corner with a white lamp shade. The wall by her bed had a shelf cabinet with real preserved roses in boxes on display. The bed we've set up for Molly was like ours with bright, florescent orange sheets with little suns on them, yellow pillows, a bed side table for a table lamp, and a round pale orange fur rug at the bed. The biggest picture on the desk was in a black frame; it was a family photo before all this crazy stuff happened. Mom and dad (before he was banished) in the back, us lined up in front, and mom held little 1 and a half Lloyd. I was just starring at the picture when an alarm sounded and I ran to check it out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sibling Reunite

(Mag's POV)

I heard the alarm sound and everyone gathered at the bridge for the briefing. I just got in as Nya said, "Lloyd and a serpentine have taken over Darkly's School for Bad Boys." I realized the girls were behind me listening. Lloyd was in our reach and we could save him. We needed to get him. "That school is a cesspool for the crooked and the misbehaved," Cole's voice snapped me to reality. "True, but that doesn't mean they don't need our help," Kai said. "Get over there as fast as possible," I said barely knowing I was talking. "We're on it," Nya said sailing the ship through the air to the school. I hated the school, with all my heart. It was the place that kept Lloyd messed up. I felt I should break the teachers' spines for their stupidity in life. I was going to get my baby brother back.

(Ally's POV)

As the guys found a way to get from the boat to the school, Uncle came to speak to us. "Girls, I believe you should stay on the ship with us this mission." Did I hear that right? He wants us to let them beat up our little brother. "But Uncle…" "No buts," he cut me off. He walked away as we started to whisper up our own plan.

(Mag's POV)

The guys apparently thought it was a good idea to drop the anchor through the school, but we were going on our own. We lined up at the edge but heard Uncle yelling, "Girls! What are you doing?" We ignored him and jumped.

We landed on the edge of the hole with our hoods down with Lloyd facing a Serpentine. A tall purplish blue one with crimson eyes and large fangs and a tail; a general. "All you wanted to do was make the serpentine your slaves! Well sorry my dear boy…" the general was cut off by me drawing my staff to his throat. The girls backed me up me up by drawing their weapons. But they noticed I wanted blood. "DON'T. EVER. TOUCH. OUR. BROTHER. EVER!" I yelled in his ear hole. I let his throat go and all three of us drew our weapons together. We recited our Trio chant. "Sisters together. One and all. Our powers combined. Family strong!" our weapons fired their water, wind, and sound waves. But the stupid snake went invisible! The blast hit the roof. We heard Uncle, "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon! You come here this instant!" and we turned to see the guys holding Lloyd up in the air dishing out punishment ideas. My face grew red with anger. I knew the girls felt the same way. We all ran and each guy got three whacks to the head; one from each sister. "OW!" they all said at the same time. "**PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW!**" Crystal screamed. They dropped him and he sat down in confusion. They were shocked. They've never seen Crystal this mad. No one threatens her family, unless you have a painful death wish. "Lloyd will have his dues later," Uncle said "now he needs to meet his sisters." "My what?" Of course he doesn't remember us, he was two years old. We took our hoods down and looked at Lloyd. "Hey little bro," Ally said. Lloyd was still shocked. "Hi Lloyd," Crystal said. "We've missed you," I said as I pushed my bangs from my face. He finally started to tear up and he hugged us three as we hung on to him, determined to never let go. "We were scared we may never see you again," Crystal cried through tears. We never wanted to let go of him. He wasn't slipping away again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Welcome Home

**I don't own The Hanging Tree, but you probably already knew that…**

(Ally's POV)

I had tears to my eyes as I finally held Lloyd again. It had been 8 long years since I got to touch him. I knew the girls had tears too and Lloyd seemed to not want to let go either. When we finally parted, he still stood in the middle of his sister triangle. Me on his left, Mag on his right, and Crystal behind him holding his shoulders. "You're not gonna let us hit the kid," Kai whined. Lloyd flinched but me and Mag stepped in front and blocked him off. "Any of you touch him and I'll shave your heads and eyebrows in your sleep," I threatened them; clenching my fist to Kai's face. They all backed up and just then came Nya, Molly, and Ben hopped off the Bounty and walked over to Uncle.

(Mag's POV)

I looked to Lloyd who was starring at Molly. I think he might like her. That's so cute! My wittle bwuther has a wittle crushy wushy! I'd only think that about Lloyd. "Now," Uncle said "Marcia Antoinette, Alicia Cantina, and Crystalline Emilia Garmadon!" My stomach just dropped to the building's ground floor. He used my full, real name. I never, ever, ever go by Marcia. I used an anagram of my first, middle, and last name. M A G means Mag. "What possessed you three to jump off the ship against my orders." "The want to keep the guys from giving Lloyd a broken leg," I said reaching for Lloyd's hand. I felt better once I had it. "Marcia Antoinette?" Jay said holding his laugh back. I looked at them with my eyes on fire noticing they all had laughing being held in their mouths. That left once I shot a sound wave at them from my staff and knocked them on their heads to the ground. "I go by Mag because it's an anagram for my full name," I said moving so Lloyd could move forward.

We took Lloyd to a room and Uncle read him the story 'Why Jack the Rabbit Never Trusts a Snake.'

(Cole's POV)

I don't believe this! We train all day for talking and he holds a school hostage and releases three serpentine tombs and gets a warm bed and a story!

(Mag's POV)

"And that is why Jack the rabbit never trusts a snake," Uncle finished the book. "Wow, if dad had read me that book I would have never made that mistake. Thank you Uncle, and thank you girls." I rubbed his hair and Ally kissed his fore head. "Don't worry Lloyd. I'm sure if your father was still here, it would be the first thing he'd do." Uncle walked out of the room and we were about to follow. "Girls," Lloyd said. We all turned back. "What is it Lloyd?" Crystal said. "It's just; can you spend the night in here?" We smiled and walked back to his bed. "Of course we will," I said. Ally pulled up the chair Uncle used, Crystal sat at the foot of the bed, and I sat next to him holding him by his waist. "Now listen outside," I whispered. We could hear the guys complaining.

(Kai's POV)

"What the heck Sensei?" Jay yelled. "Yeah, we had to train all day and he gets read a bed time story?" Cole agreed. "That reminds me," Sensei says "why are you all not training still? Have you found the answer to my riddle?" "Ughh, no Sensei. We still don't know what the best way to defeat your enemy is," I said. Then Mag walked out of the room and looked at us. "Can I tell them Uncle?" she said. "Go ahead Mag," he replied. "The best way to defeat your enemy is to make them your friend." "Oh," we all said in unison. She continued down the hall to her, her sisters', and Molly's room.

(Mag's POV)

I got in the room to see Molly getting to bed. "Hey Molly," I said. "Hi,"she smiled. I reached for my guitar by the desk and strapped it around me. "You wanna come with me to Lloyd's room to play music?" Her eyes brightened up. "Sure, just let me change." "Alright," I said. I waited outside the door for her to come out. She walked out in an orange strap night dress to her knees with a bright yellow sun on it. "Cute. You trying to impress my brother?" She blushed a deep red. I giggled and we walked to Lloyd's room. "I got the guitar," I said waving my guitar back and forth in the air. The girls cheered and Lloyd noticed Molly. "Lloyd, this is Molly. She's the ninja of light," I said. I sat back on the bed and Molly sat on the floor. "Now my sistas, what song should I sing?" I asked them. "The Hanging Tree!" cheered Crystal. "Alright, The Hanging Tree it is then. Now performing, the ninja of sound."

The Hanging Tree

_Are you, are you__  
Coming to the tree  
__Where they strung up a man they say murdered three?  
Strange things did happen here__  
No stranger would it seem  
__If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

Are you, are you_  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee?  
Strange things did happen here__  
No stranger would it seem  
__If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

Are you, are you_  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free?  
Strange things did happen here__  
No stranger would it seem  
__If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

Are you, are you_  
Coming to the tree  
__Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me...  
Strange things did happen here__  
No stranger would it seem  
__If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

END OF SONG

I put my guitar down and noticed Lloyd asleep. I smiled and noticed Molly sleeping on the floor too. I looked to see my sisters sleeping as well. I set my guitar on the floor and curled up with Lloyd and wet to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Destructive Rumors

(Crystal's POV)

"Are you sure about this Uncle?" I asked him. He was asking us to do something very deceiving. "Yes, I'm sure" "And no consequences for this?" Ally asked. "Yes, this is to teach the ninja a new lesson." It was Me, Mag, Ally, Lloyd, and Molly all assigned a mission.

(NO POV)

Ally walked past the game room where Kai sat on the couch. "Hi Kai," she said "did you hear Cole just got the top score on that Game." "Uh you must mean Fist to Face 2; this is Mortal Death Match 5. Nobody beats me on my game." She smiled. "Eh, could be wrong. Bye!" she walked down the hall whistling. Kai turned the game on only to see the entire high score list with one name. "COLE!"

Mag walked into the kitchen seeing Cole cooking some soup. "Hi Cole," she said. "Hey," he said back. "I forgot to tell you this before, but I saw Jay spicing up your food. I said it wasn't a good idea but he said it was an improvement. Bye." She left with an apple in her hands. Cole spit his taste test out and yelled. "JAY!"

Lloyd walked onto the deck and noticed Jay setting the training bot to level 3 but it went to level 9. "Hey Jay, I saw Zane fixing the training bot earlier. Isn't that your expertise?" Jay was being attacked by his robot. "No! No! ZANE!"

Crystal walked over to the clothes line to Zane still in his PJs. "Hi sweetie," she said and kissed his cheek. "Hello Crystal, what brings you out on this fine day?" She looked at the basket. "Oh! Ally said Kai wanted me to bring in his ninja suit. She said he threw it in with a load of your whites." She reached in the basket to pull out Kai's red uniform. "Here it is. See you later." She went back inside with the suit. Zane reached in his basket and pulled out his own uniform, but it was pink. "KAI!"

Soon all for guys were arguing in a circle. "You couldn't just have the top score you had to rub it in my face!" "You know how long it took me to make that, 3 days. 3 DAYS!" "It's an unspoken rule. You don't touch another man's robot!" "How am I supposed to strike fear in this? It's pink!" They bickered and bickered until the door opened to see the trio and Lloyd with cheat codes, spices, screw drivers, and detergent. Lloyd laughed and the girls snickered. "You did this?" Cole asked. "Why?" Zane asked Crystal. "I get first dibs on the brat!" Kai yelled. But only to be blocked by a growling Ally. "Remember what I said about your hair and eyebrows," she said and she pulled out a razor. Kai gulped and backed away. But only for a mountain of shaving cream to fall on top of them. Then Molly walked in the room from the kitchen. "Now you've started today's lesson," she said smiling. "What," the four said. Then Sensei Wu came in through the other side of main the door. "I asked them to do this," He said "I did it to teach you of the destructive power of rumors. Did you ask if these accusations were true?" "No offense Sensei, but today's lesson stinks," Cole said. Suddenly I zoned on him. I don't know what happened but he looked really good. Well shot in the dark, here I come!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Bye Bye Dragons and Photos

(Mag's POV)

I went down to check on our dragons. The guys' dragons had left a while ago, but females are different than males. I went to Melody and noticed she was acting strange. She didn't stay still but wouldn't fly. I knew it was time. All the others were acting like this as well. "You can go girl, just come back safe," I told her. I ran up stairs and gathered the other girls. Each of us lead our dragon outside and they nuzzled us before they left. "Goodbye Solarflair!" Molly yelled. "I love you Melody!" I called out. "Come home safe Dewdrop!" Crystal shouted. "Be strong Breeze!" Ally hollered. We went back to the ship and I found Uncle for something I've been planning. "Uncle, can we talk?" "Of course Mag," he said sipping a cup of tea "what is it?" "We love taking photos, so could you come with us and Lloyd for a picture Molly will take?" He smiled at me. "Of course I'll be in the picture." "Great," we three sisters said together. We ran and grabbed Lloyd. "Back in 10 minutes to look nice," I said to Uncle. We ran to find Lloyd some good clothes. "No! I like my shirt the way it is!" he yelled as we put him in a green tennis shirt and brown polo pants with suede loafers. Then we had Nya keep an eye on him while we got dressed with Molly helping us. I had my hair the same as always, two long bangs framing my face with a high ponytail. I chose a strapless dark purple dress with a pearl necklace and earrings with plain black heels. I hoped Nya was ok, but ever since she started her secret of being the samurai I think it's helped her build confidence and strength. I pinned a sparkly music note in my hair and turned to my sisters.

(Ally's POV)

I chose a pink button up shirt with a black skirt and black strap heels. I had my hair down like always and it was fluffy at the bottom and smooth at the top. I pinned my hair away from my eyes with two cloud hair pins that were gray metal. I put on figureless black fishnet gloves. I put on a silver chain necklace with a heart on it and turned to my sisters.

(Crystal's POV)

I picked out a skin tight sky blue dress with a white wool half sweater that covered just the top half of my dress with spaces between the knitting. I had white gloves and white knee height slick heel boots. My hair was in its princess braid that held all the other hair back. I wore my raindrop chain necklace and earrings and I put a white flower clip in my hair. I looked at my sisters to see them turn around too.

(Molly's POV)

I walked the girls and Lloyd to the deck where Sensei was. He wore, from what the girls told me, the kimono he wore when their dad turned evil. "Alright, let's get a picture!" Mag said smiling at Lloyd who looked so cute in his outfit. I did sorta like him, but nows not the time. "I love your kimono Uncle," Crystal said. "It is my favorite," he replied. "Alright it will be like this. Uncle in back, me and Ally next to his sides, Crystal and Lloyd up front in the middle, and Molly will take the picture," Mag said; her leader instincts taking over. They positioned themselves as Mag said. It went (from my left to right) Mag, Sensei, Ally; then upfront was Crystal then Lloyd. Lloyd. Wait did I repeat his name? Never mind. I took the picture and just after, the guys were back on board.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Triple date

(Mag's POV)

The guys were climbing back onto the ship as we just finished our family photo. "Wait-a-go Za…." Cole stopped as soon as he saw me in my dress. I blushed so red I probably looked like a red Christmas light. I never meant for this to happen, so embarrassing.

(Ally's POV)

I saw Kai starring at me. I must look like such a girl. He looked like he was under a spell. I at least hope I look good. Is he drooling? I think I'm turning red. Oh I'm as bright as a rose; so embarrassing.

(Crystal's POV)

I hope I look good. Zane looks like he likes it. The others seem to find my sisters beautiful. I'm glad. At least I don't have to be embarrassed. Because this is so embarrassing.

(Cole's POV)

Wow! She looks so pretty!

(Kai's POV)

Wow! I love her! I really do!

(Zane's POV)

Crystal looks great! I'm gonna make a date tonight for us!

(Jay's POV)

What the heck is Lloyd wearing? And why do I what to laugh so hard my sides will hurt? And isn't that Sensei's special and favorite kimono?

(Mag's POV)

"We just took a family photo is all," I said trying to stop the awkward silence "we took it right after all the dragons left." "Oh, well, y- you look fantastic!" Cole said to me. I blushed and looked at him. He walked up to me and gulped. "Mag, would y- you l- like to g- go out somet- time with m- me?" I smiled and blushed at the same time. "Yes! I'd love to! How about tonight?" "Sure," he said. I looked over to Ally and saw Kai. "Ally, w- would you l-l- like t- to go out w-w- with me tonight?" Ally's face basically lit up. No boy has ever asked her out before. "Yes! Yes! Yes I would love to go out with you!" she squealed in delight. "I know," I said "Let's make it a double date, or better triple date. Zane, you and Crystal wanna come with?" "Sure, if Crystal wants to," Zane said. "It sounds like fun," Crystal said.

We all had lunch where the guys shared their stories and revealed they lost the secret flute. Uncle sat at the end of the table with Lloyd to his right, then me then Crystal, Ally, and Molly. At the other end was Ben. To Uncle's left were Molly, Jay, Nya, Zane, and Kai. I didn't know who cooked tonight. I like Cole, but I'm glad I didn't have to eat his food tonight. Then I noticed Lloyd's seat was empty. He walked in with Zane's clean clothes saying it took him a ton of washes but his suit was white again. "I'm glad!" Kai said "a pink ninja suit is ridiculous!" Oh good mother of Ninjago he didn't. "What's wrong with pink, Kai?" Ally asked in her serious tone. Kai immediately put a hand over his mouth and Ally laughed. "I'm just messin with you Kai!" she said with a lack of air. We all laughed and Kai just smiled at her. SO CUTE!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Restaurant

(Crystal's POV)

That night we all went out to dinner. Me and the girls just wore our picture clothes while the guys each wore a suit and tie their elemental color. Zane's was white, Kai's was red, and Cole's was black. We chose a fancy restaurant that was fairly new to Ninjago, it was called _'Plateau de Roses' _or Tray of Roses. It was French themed and was so beautiful. There were two stories. The first was a well lit room with rose vines on racks and in flower pots. There was a wine rack, even though we can't drink, and a giant mural of the Eiffel tower. The tables and chairs were round metal and wire with white table cloths and a lit candle with a rose in glass. The second floors had booths with similar tables but in squares and were wider. There was a vase with violets in it and two lit candles. The walls were of black building forms with yellow squares and white stars in the dark blue sky. The lights were dimmer and there were still plenty of roses. Then there was a balcony with tables set up from the first and second floor with white table cloths and candles and roses. The awning was black and covered the balcony. We were seated on the balcony at three square tables pushed together. "Can I get you a drink?" our waitress asked. "I'll have water," Cole said. "Water," Zane said. "Water for me too, please," Kai said. "Iced tea for us three," Mag answered. We had already planned ahead when we got ready. The waitress left and we looked at our menus. "Anyone else thinking of the fish?" Cole asked trying to break the silence. "Oh, yeah. It sounds good," Kai said. "I don't eat fish," I said. "Why? Are you allergic?" Zane asked me. I giggled. "No, but as the ninja of water I could never eat a sea creature," I said thinking I'll get the chicken. "So, no crab?" Kai asked. "No," I said smiling. "Clams?" Cole said. "No," I said shaking my head. "Shrimp? (Kai) Crawfish? (Cole) Octopus? (Kai) Oysters? (Cole)" "Guys, it's not weird," Mag said "she respects the creatures that survive in her element." I think this conversation is what started all the talking. We shared stories from our pasts and jokes we knew.

"And right when our mom leans on his shoulder. He pukes!"Ally said as we laughed all around. "The evil Lord Garmadon, threw up on his wife?" Kai laughed so hard he probably hurt. "That's not even the best story," Mag said trying to stop laughing "Uncle told us about the time he fainted at his wedding!" We all burst out laughing, even Zane held his sides.

(Kai's POV)

This was the best night ever! I'm getting all this good dirt on Garmadon and spending the night with Ally. She looked so pretty laughing, her eyes would sparkle.

When we finished dinner we walked the girls through the park. We all sat at the gazebo until Zane and Crystal went to a bench to star gaze and Mag and Cole went under a tree to lie down.

(NO POV)

Each couple was now alone in a spot under moonlight. Kai and Ally looked at their friends. Zane and Crystal were already making out on the bench. They turned to see the same scene between Mag and Cole; passionately kissing. They turned to each other and saw into their eyes. Just then they both had the same thought. _'What the heck!' _and their heads leaned in to touch lips so sweetly. Her wrapping her arms around his neck. Him holding her waist with one arm and the back of her head with another. It was perfect.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Breakfast

(Jay's POV)

I walked out of our room to go get breakfast and saw the trio pampering Lloyd with fresh bacon, chocolate chip pancakes, fresh juice, hash browns, and imitation eggs since they say he's allergic to eggs. I can't believe he gets all that and I'm just pouring a bowl of cereal. "Lloyd," Crystal said "when you're done breakfast, we made a chocolate crumble cake for you." "Yes! I love you!" Lloyd yelled. Then Cole ran in panting. "Did… someone… say… cake?" he tried saying in between breathes. "Yeah hun. But it's made for Lloyd so you eat after he gets his slice," Mag said cleaning the counter. "Hun?" I asked while pouring the milk "You guys are dating too?" They nodded and Cole walked over and kissed her cheek. "Ewwww! I'm trying to eat here," Lloyd said like the 10 year old he was. The girls and Cole laughed and I saw Molly walk into the room wearing her pajamas, then I realized I still had mine on too. "H- hi Molly," Lloyd stuttered. Did he blush a little? "Hey Lloyd," she said back yawning. She must have just waked up. I sat at the table eating my cereal when I realized Lloyd finished his banquet of a breakfast. Ally cleared the table and gave him a fresh plate. As Mag set the chocolate cake in front of him and Cole they both hopped up and down in their chairs. "Now wait you two," Mag said "if we're gonna share this, it's gonna be with everyone." "We'll go find the others while Mag stays and keeps an eye on that cake," Crystal said walking to the door. They left and Mag kept her eyes on that cake.

(Nya's POV)

I watched as Zane and Kai sparred on the deck. They told me about what happened last night and I was happy. They all had a special girl. Now if Jay would just ask me out already. If I ask him it'll be weird.

"Hi guys!" Ally said walking out on deck with Crystal. "We made cake and we need to know if you want some," Crystal said. I smiled and the guys lit up. "Its chocolate crumble," Ally said. That's it, I'm sold. We all walked back to the kitchen to see Mag holding the cake high above her head so Lloyd couldn't get it with her foot on Cole's back. Molly already laughing her heart out. We all laughed and I noticed Jay waiting at the table for cake. "Come On Mag!" Lloyd yelled jumping for the cake. "Relax Lloyd, you'll get the first piece," she said smiling. He stopped jumping and pouted back to his seat at the table. "Uh, could you get off my back now?" Cole asked. I used all my strength to not burst out laughing. Then, Ben walked in with Sensei. I guess they were talking about something. I wonder what. "Uh, why is Mag standing on Cole's back?" Ben asked. "Because he tried to eat the cake before the others got here," Mag said smiling. It's times like these I slightly see the resemblance to her dad. Ben tried but failed in holding back his laughter. We all sat at the table and let Mag cut the cake. "First piece Lloyd. Just like we promised you," she said handing him the cake. He dug into it getting filthy in the process. Each of us devoured the cake and was amazed by the taste. Man they can cook. "Do you guys like it?" Crystal asked while she washed her plate. We all nodded our heads as an alarm sounded. Great timing!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Lloyd's gone, Again?

(Ally's POV)

We all ran to the bridge to see alarms and hear a siren. "What is it," Kai said. "Snake sightings they're everywhere!" Nya said trying to stay calm. The guys talked about Lloyd letting loose the tribes and he got depressed. Crystal walked up behind him and rubbed his shoulders and kissed his head. She can always make people cheer up. While I tried to think this through the guys made a pact. _'First one to discover the Samurai is the green ninja.' _I puffed out some air and walked to the kitchen. I realized that we were low on supplies and food. Not a shocker considering Lloyd's banquet this morning. I walked back to see the girls against the wall looking annoyed as the guys shoved off on their own. "Hey girls," I said "we need to go get more food from town." "Alright sis," Mag said going to change to some normal clothes as me and Crystal followed her. We passed by Molly on the way and she chose to join us. I just had white sneakers, Capri jeans, and a pink tank top with a black rectangle hair clip. Mag wore a purple T-shirt, brown jean shorts, black ballet flats, and a black music note on a chain around her neck. Crystal had a blue polo shirt, black jeans, brown sandals, and a chain bracelet with rain drops on it. Molly had an orange T-shirt with a yellow sun on it, white Capri sweatpants, black ankle high boots, and an orange yellow and red beaded necklace. We walked to the edge of the bounty when Mag stopped us. "What," I asked her. "We need to try and use our weapons' secret vehicles." I knew what she meant but I didn't know if we could pull it off. It was hard to keep constant focus. "Alright," I said. We instructed Molly on what to do and we gave it a shot. Then it happened.

Mag got a purple, black, and silver motorcycle. Crystal unlocked a blue and silver hover board. I got a pink, grey, and silver glider. Molly got a land shredder in orange, yellow, and silver. We were over the ship the second it landed. I wished good luck to Nya and then jumped and caught in the air by my glider. We flew and drove to the city where we spent almost the whole day shopping. I admit it, we got distracted at some clothes, but we got what we needed. But then I felt a sharp pain in my heart. I stopped walking and I noticed my sisters did the same. Molly turned to us in worry. "Girls, what's wrong?" she asked. "Lloyd," we said at the same time. We all got back as fast as we could to the Bounty, and found everyone at the table. Everyone, but Lloyd. "Where is my nephew," I heard Uncle ask. I snapped out of my nightmare state. "I went to get him at the arcade but he wasn't there. Jay was," "Hey don't bring me into this. I baby sat yesterday," Jay cut Cole off. "Sensei, none of us have seen him," Zane said. I dropped the bags in my hands as did the other girls did. They all looked at us in shock. "Where is Lloyd?" I asked. No one spoke. "What did you say about him not being their?" Crystal said with tears in her eyes. Still no one spoke. "WHY WON'T YOU TALK?!" Molly yelled. "We haven't seen him since this morning," Kai said. "Girls it's ok," Nya tired to say as we silently cried. Until Mag dropped to her knees.

(Mag's POV)

Lloyd? No! Gone? NO! NO! NOOOO! I dropped to my knees and started shouting. "HOW COULD YOU?! YOU WEREN'T THERE! WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU NOTICE SOONER?!" I kept crying and breathing heavy. "Our new uniforms came and that box for you we haven't seen him since Kai dropped him off at the Arcade," Cole said walking up and rubbing my back. The box came? "Where's the box?" "Your room," he said. I got up and ran to our room. I saw the box and tarred it open and cried even harder. The family pictures I ordered. I grabbed one and curled into a ball; sobbing and eventually falling asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Girls are Gone!

(Mag's POV)

I fell asleep at I don't know when. I woke up to see Ally, Crystal, and Molly all in their beds clearly fell asleep crying too. I got out of bed and put on grey sweat pants and a black T-shirt. My hair was fuzzy and a mess. I think it was still the same day. It looked dark out. I walked to the kitchen to see the guys at the table. They looked at me and probably were shocked by my appearance. I didn't care, my whole world is out there somewhere. "We looked for Lloyd after you all fell asleep," Cole said as I sat at the table with a glass of water in my hand. "We think he's in Orabouras," Kai said. I shot my head up. Why did this happen? Why didn't they stop it? "Why?" I said. They didn't understand. "Why did you lose him? He's our world and now he's gone." They all starred down. I laid my head on the table and gave into depression. "We'll get him back. We're so sorry," Cole apologized coming up behind me and rubbing my back. "If he isn't ok, I'll kill myself," I said still on the table. "Mag! Don't say that! He'll be fine and you're not going to kill yourself," Cole said "We're gonna get him back. Just you watch us." He kissed my forehead and I smiled a little. "I should wake the girls," I said walking back to the room. I walked in and was shocked. The girls were struggling against serpentine with their mouths gagged. I was going to fight when something hard hit my head and I was gagged. I put my hand to where my head hurt and pulled it back in pain and saw blood. I saw them knock out the other girls and I tried to scream. With no energy left, I passed out.

(Cole's POV)

It had been a while since Mag went to wake the other girls. Since then Ben, Nya, and Sensei had come in the room. "I'm going to check on them," I said going towards the room. I walked to the door and noticed a small hole. That isn't good. I opened the door and was horrified. The room was torn apart. The sheets on the floor and the walls were scrapped. But worst of all, there was blood on the floor with Mag's music note necklace in the mess. I picked it up and held it in my fist. "GUYS! THE GIRLS ARE GONE!"

(Ben's POV)

We sat at the table when we heard Cole scream, "GUYS! THE GIRLS ARE GONE!" We ran to the room to see the mess. A struggle. None of the girls were there. "Where are they?" I asked Cole. He was on his knees on the floor gripping something. He got up and turned around to show us Mag's necklace as he ungripped his hand.

(Kai's POV)

NO! NO! What happened! "Where are they?" I asked him, repeating Ben. "Look at the snake tracks and tell me," he said crying and pointing to the long tracks in the area rugs. I froze in place seeing them. They took them. They took Ally! I'M GONNA KILL EVERY SNAKE I SEE! "We have to save them! Now!" I yelled.

(Zane's POV)

Crystal was gone! No! She has to be ok. "I agree with Kai! We need them back!" "Follow the tracks back to Orabouras," Sensei said "we must retrieve them!" The ship took off for Orabouras and we ready ourselves to fight.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Crystal's other side

(Crystal's POV)

I woke up in a cage at night with the girls all still knocked out on the metal floor. "Ow, my head," I reached for the back of my head and found a huge throbbing pain. "Oh Mother of Garmadon!" I yelled as it felt like an arrow drove into my skull. "Crystal?" I heard behind me. That voice. "Lloyd!" I yelled. I hugged him and cried a little. "Are you ok?" I asked as I looked at his face. There seemed to be no marks or scars, except… "Lloyd, where did that scratch on your cheek come from?" He felt his scratch with his hand. "A snake scratched me when he put me in here," he said. "Ok, Lloyd," I said "Now cover your ears. I don't want you to hear me yell." He did as I said and I put my hands on the bars of the cage. **"PPYYYTTTTHHHHHOOOORRRRRR! YOU GET OUT HERE YOU BROTHER SNATCHING COWARD! I'LL RIP YOUR FACE OFF!" **I screamed and yelled and shook the cage. I woke the serpentine who were asleep and attracted the ones that were awake. "What is she doing?" a hyphnopri said. **"I'M TRYING TO KILL PYTHOR YOU IGNORANT BOOBS! NOW WHICH ONE OF YOU SCRATCHED MY BROTHER'S FACE?!" **No one spoke up. I pulled myself together and turned to Lloyd and I uncovered his ears. "Lloyd," I asked him "which one scratched you?" "That one," he said pointing to a fangpire. "Alright, now cover your ears back up and turn around. This isn't gonna be pretty." He covered his ears and turned to face the other direction. I started by gesturing the fangpire to me. He stepped up thinking I couldn't hurt him. Then I grabbed his neck and started choking him. I kneed him in the stomach and I bit his neck. Then I head butted him and he fell to the ground. **"ANYONE ELSE WANT A PIECE OF THIS MOTHER F*****S! YEAH I DIDN'T THINK SO YOU SCALEY A** PIECES OF S***! DON'T MESS WITH A GARMADON!"** Their eyes seemed to pop out of their heads as I huffed and puffed at them. I tapped Lloyd's shoulder and he turned around. He saw the snake on the ground and smiled at me. I hugged him and snarled at the snakes, which backed up. All accept two that fell backwards and scrambled behind others. "Now," I said "show me your idiot king, Pythor." Three snakes left and returned with Pythor followed by the four other generals. "Well, well, well. If it isn't a cage of Garmadons," he said smiling. "Cut the crap Pythor," I said "either set us free, or I get furious." He laughed at my statement. "What could you do in that ca…" He was cut off by me pointing to the unconscious snake on the ground. "Listen Pythor," I said "I have another side to myself. One that doesn't appreciate my little brother getting snatched and scratched by hideous, ugly, and smelly snakes. Don't mess with a Garmadon girl unless you have a death wish, dipwod!" He hissed and slithered away with the other generals. The serpentine went back to what they were doing and one dragged the unconscious one to a room. I then went to wake the other girls. I saw Mag had a big dried blood mark on the back of her head. "Oh my," I said checking the wound before I woke her. "What?" Lloyd asked hugging my back. "It's ok Lloyd. Mag just has a minor wound. Good news is it can be healed. We just need Molly." "Why Molly?" "She uses light rays to heal wounds," I said shaking Molly awake. "Ow, my head. What happened? I was asleep in our room and then serpentine," she said rubbing her head. "Molly, we're in a cage in Orabouras with Lloyd," I said. Her eyes flew open when she heard Lloyd's name. "Lloyd, you're ok!" she said hugging Lloyd. I saw his face get red and he got nervous. He so liked her! "Molly," I said prying her off of Lloyd "we need you to heal Mag, alright." "Ok," she said. She walked over and sat down next to Mag and looked at the injury. She pulled her head back a bit but then closed her eyes and laid Mag's head into her lap. She took a deep breath in and put her hand over the wound. Her hand glowed yellow and white, completely covering the head injury. When the glow stopped, she removed her hand and the wound was gone. "She'll be fine when she wakes up," Molly said turning to us. Then Ally and Mag both woke up and looked around. "What just happened?" asked Mag holding the back of her head.

After explaining a long story, in which I avoided saying certain words in front of Lloyd and Molly, we were all caught up. "You might have a scar," Molly told Mag "but it's healed." "Thank you Molly," Mag said while rubbing her scar. Then we chose to sleep. It was best that whenever we get out we were well rested. I hoped the guys would come. Zane must be so worried about me. And Cole must be panicking after seeing Mag's blood. I can't imagine how angry Kai must be at the snakes. He'll want every snake, serpentine or not, to be killed as they come. I stopped thinking and we all huddled together for warmth. Lloyd laid with two girls on each of his sides. Molly pressed a bit against him. I smiled as I closed my eyes and nodded off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Almost a Rescue

(Lloyd's POV)

I woke up with the girls around me. Molly had her head on my shoulder and I blushed. I admit I do like her. But she's a girl! I'm not supposed to like girls right? I get all fuzzy when I'm around Molly, and she's the only other person my age. I don't get emotions and junk. "Morning Lloyd," I heard behind me. I turned around to see Mag stretching her arms. "Morning Mag," I said still a little red on my face. Mag looked at me, then at Molly, and then she smiled. "You like Molly," she said. "D- do not!" I said as my face got warmer. "Lloyd it's ok to like her. She likes you." I lost my color. "She does?" I asked feeling my face be restored. "Sure does little bro," she said tussling my hair with her hand. I sighed as she woke our sisters and I woke Molly.

(Kai's POV)

I'm coming Ally. I'm coming. I just got together with her and she's already taken. "It's noon! Why can't we attack and rescue them yet," I yelled as Sensei, Nya, and Ben (he's been training with Nya to understand the ship and how it works) looked at me and the guys angrily. "We must be patient, Kai," Sensei said "we will strike when the time is right." "Well that time is now," Ben said pulling a map to the screen "a massive serpentine gathering is taking place. If they are all in the same place, then you can get to the girls and Lloyd." Kid's pretty smart for being 12 years old. "Alright, guys," Cole said "it's time to get our friends and girls back!" "YEAH! Now!" I said as I pulled down my hood. "I'm never letting Crystal go after this," Zane said. "Same with Mag and me," Cole said running with us. "I hope Molly's ok," Jay said "she's like the sister I never had." "I know Ally will be ok, but I'm still worried," I said rushing out the door.

(Nya's POV)

I watched as the guys ran out the door. "I have to go to my room," I said. "Hey Nya!" Ben called to me. "What?" "Kick some serpentine butt!" I smiled. It was ok he knew. I didn't need to keep it from him and Sensei. It was the guys who never wanted me to fight. In fact, Mag, Ally, Crystal, Molly, Sensei, and Ben all know I'm the samurai. Oh well, when the time comes they'll all know.

(Mag's POV)

We were waiting in the cage trying to figure out what the serpentine were planning. They had us in an arena. The slither pit. They fight their own kind in here. Sickening. Then the stands filled with snakes of all the tribes. Pythor took the center of the arena. Only for him to be bathed in glory. He signaled for a snake to bring something. As luck may have it, it was the guys. Just Freakin Fantastic! Why did the heroes always fail at the first rescue attempt? "Follow my lead and stay aware," I said. The girls nodded. "I promised you a fight and now you will get one!" Pythor yelled getting a roaring response. "So your gonna try and hit on a woman Pythor?" I yelled "because I'd pay to see a woman hit you for asking!" the crowd laughed and Pythor growled. "Silence!" he demanded "Now! May I introduce the fight tonight! Ninja vs. Samurai!" Oh no, Nya! They must have caught her! Now we have to add another to the list of people we have to get out of here. "Now I want to know once and for all who's the strongest! Samurai or Ninja!" "Either could whip your butt on an empty stomach, Pythor P. Chumpsworth!" Ally yelled. Once again the crowd laughed. Pythor grew very angry. "Quiet! QUIET! Stop this at once!" Pythor yelled. "Awww! Pythor's getting embarrassed! Just as cute as when he was best buddies with Lloyd!" Crystal yelled causing more laughter. "ENOUGH! STOP THIS AT ONCE! THEY ARE STALLING!" Pythor screamed at the top of his lungs. I laughed at his anger. I hope I bought enough time. "Ladies and gentle snakes," I said gesturing toward to guys "THE NINJA!" the crowd roared and booed the guys. "Now, the mysterious and secret SAMURAI!" They did the same with a few cheers tossed in. "FINE!" Pythor yelled "Let the battle begin!" The guys' cage opened and Nya was set free. They battled and while Nya knew it was for show, the guys tried for real. I could hear faint complains from Jay as the ground sprung traps. "Ok girls, we get out as soon as the 'samurai' gives the signal," I said. They shook their heads and readied themselves. The suit flew into the air with the guys while Nya jumped down. She threw a disk releasing the cage's lock. I grabbed Lloyd's wrist and we ran. Ally sinjitzued serpentine out of the way with Crystal entering crazy mode. I ran straight for the exit when Pythor got in the way. "Lloyd hang onto my back." He clung to me and I began to fight. I picked up a sword on the ground and battled Pythor. Molly then knocked him onto the ground as Nya got the guys' weapons and we all hung on to her suit. "NOT SO FAST!" Pythor yelled. He had grabbed Lloyd's foot. "You're not leaving together," he said pulling Lloyd back. I held on for all he was worth, Nya flew into the air to try and give us an advantage, but it wasn't enough. Lloyd slipped away and we left without him. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO! LLOYD! LLLLOOYYDD! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and flailed but I couldn't do anything about it. I had failed at protecting him, at being a leader of my team, at keeping my family together, and at being a good sister and ninja.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Samurai Revealed

(Nya's POV)

My rockets started to malfunction and we ended up in the dessert after crashing. "We have to go back," Mag said clearing sand from her face. "We are out matched Mag. We need to be patient," I said trying to calm her down enough to listen to reason. "We can't just leave him!" she yelled. My helmet was on the fritz and I took it off. "We aren't leaving him," I said in my real voice "we're waiting to strike when the moment is right." "Nya?" I heard another voice. No! It was Kai! I put the helmet back on. "Stay away ninja! Don't… look… ," I sighed and realized my secret was blown. I took off my helmet, "Huh, at me." "You're the samurai? And you all knew about this?" Kai asked the others. "You'd be surprised what we do when you run off without us," Ally said. "Like what?" Kai asked probably thinking he shouldn't have. "Remember when the fish guts and oil got smashed and mixed with your hair gel?" "You didn't," he said crossing his arms. "Yeah, we actually did," Ally said smiling. "A Seagull Chased Me Around The Ship For 45 Minutes! It Kept Pecking My Head!" "That's why we did it," she said "because it was funny." He shook his head. "Are you mad?" I asked him. I never meant for him to be angry. I only wanted to prove that I wasn't just his younger sister. I could kick butt. "No I'm not mad. It's just, all this time I've tried protecting you and you don't need it." I smiled. "You better get the weapons and girls back to the bounty before they ask questions," I said handing him the wrapped up weapons. "How are you gonna get home?" he asked. "Oh, I have my ways," I pressed a button on my sleeve and my suit returned to me. I waved good bye as I left.

(Kai's POV)

"He just took off with a word," I lied to the guys "just handed me the weapons and 'poof' he was gone." "Poof, he just 'poofed' away," Cole said sounding annoyed. "It doesn't make sense Kai, if he had his hands on the most powerful weapons in the world, why would he just give them to you?" Jay asked. "I don't know maybe she… I mean _he _isn't such a bad guy after all."

(Mag's POV)

I failed. That was just it, I failed. I couldn't protect Lloyd. I can't believe I've lost him from my grasp again. I hate Pythor! When I get the chance I'm going to rip his lungs out and use his intestines as rope to hang him. I will kill him. "Hey," I looked to see Cole in the door way to my room. I was the only other one in there. "Hi," I said weak and timidly. "It's ok you know," he said sitting with me on the bed "we'll get Lloyd back unharmed and breathing." I felt like I should curl into a ball. Instead I buried my face into his shoulder and cried. He stroked my hair and it felt very nice, like new born baby's touch it caused me to smile and cry. "It's my fault," I said "I don't deserve to be a leader." "Don't you say that! You're a great leader who will get her brother back." I looked up at him and kissed his lips. He always made me feel safe. But I still couldn't believe I didn't save Lloyd.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Crystal's bad Lungs

(Crystal's POV)

I was sparring with Molly on the deck as the guys bragged. Ally was meditating, Mag was still getting over her depression still, Ben was learning the mechanisms of the ship, and Nya was teaching Ben. I stopped the sparring to take a breath. "The guys a freak," I heard someone say "he just broke his own record!" I walked over to them all but Zane huddled at the edge of the ship, starring down into the water we were sailing on. "Where's Zane?" I asked wiping sweat off my face. "He just beat his record for staying under water!" Kai yelled. I looked over the ship and into the water. I wanted to go down too. I jumped up on the side rails. "What are you…" Jay never finished as I plunged down into the blue water to meet Zane. I saw him on the ocean floor petting a fish. The fish came up to me and I pet it gently. It didn't leave though; it followed me to the bottom. As I walked to Zane's spot, fish gathered around me and formed a mob at my back. I tapped Zane's shoulder and he turned over to me, surprised to see me at the bottom. He also looked surprised to see a huge gathering of different fish behind me. I sat down next to him and the fish seemed to circle the both of us. I smiled and he smiled back. Then I felt a sharp pain in my chest. It was my lungs. It was happening again! Not now! Under water! I turned to Zane in shock, pain, and worry. He saw and got up to get me to the surface, but it was already happening. I was blacking out and I couldn't breathe. I realized Zane almost got me above water before I went unconscious.

(Zane's POV)

I looked at Crystal. She held her chest like she was in pain. I saw her turn to me like she was hurt. She was stiff and lifeless. I grabbed her and swam for the surface, but she was passed out before we resurfaced. "What happened?" Jay asked as I set her on the deck. "She passed out under water," I said. I carried her to the med-room and Cole informed Mag and Ally about her. Kai got Nya, Molly was with me, and Jay got Ben and Sensei. "Stand back. It's her lungs again," Molly said rushing to Crystal's side. "Again? This has happened before?" I asked holding Crystal's hand. "Crystal was born with underdeveloped lungs," she said checking Crystal's pulse. Then Nya came in racing. "What's wrong with her," Mag cried out running in with Ally. "Her lungs became clogged again," Molly said "we need to get her to the hospital!"

We got Crystal to the hospital so fast, but I never left her side. Once there they took her to the ER and Mag and Ally were asked questions. They filled out a form informing the doctors of the condition and any problems of Crystal's body. After 25 min, a nurse came to talk to us. "She will be fine," the nurse said "she's had the clog in her lungs cleared and they have her using an oxygen tank for now. She's still asleep but you can come and see her." We were led to a normal room as they had moved her out of critical condition. I walked to her bed and held her hand. She laid there, with an oxygen mask on her face and no expression at all. Then she woke up.

(Crystal's POV)

I woke up with everyone in a room at the hospital with me in bed. I knew it was my lungs again. "What happened," Cole asked. I was still too weak and tired to talk, but my sisters and Uncle answered for me. "Crystal is the youngest and was born with underdeveloped lungs," Ally said. "She is vulnerable to clogs of mucus in her lungs and needs them to be cleared when they happen," Mag said. "Otherwise she won't be able to breath and will suffocate to death," Uncle finished. "All she needs now is the oxygen mask and to rest for a few hours and she'll be good to go," Molly said checking my pulse. Zane never let go of my hand. In 8 hours I was allowed to leave but I still had to take it easy. That meant no training, no pranks, no adventures, and just laying in bed and breathing with the oxygen tank I had to keep. I wanted to do something so bad, but Zane took care of that easy. He carried me in his arms bridal style to the TV room and laid me down on the couch. "What are you doing," I asked smiling at him. "You want to do something," he said "so I set up a 3D video encounter of the ocean." He put in a CD and the TV showed a view of crystal (ha!) clear water at the bottom of the ocean. It was so real looking too, I felt like I was really in the ocean. "Oh Zane, I love it," I said hugging him as he sat down next to me. I laid my head in his lap and watched the movie like I was under the water.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Zane and Crystal, Love

(Ally's POV)

By the next day, Crystal was able to breathe alone and walk again. I was meditating in our room when the guys walked by. They were talking about how their powers were getting stronger. They also talked about true potential. The fools, they actually think it's physical. I chuckled to myself. "Sensei, what does true potential look like," there was a silence. They had interrupted. I couldn't hear exactly what was said but Zane apologized, Uncle was leaving for help, and the guys' training was complete. When they left, I entered Uncle's room. "You know my sisters won't be happy to see him after 8 years of feeling abandoned. Crystal will cry, Mag will yell, and Molly and Ben will be determined to kill him when they see him." Uncle turned to me with his bag on his shoulder and his katana in his hand. "Your spirit smoke is getting stronger Ally, and you know we cannot get Lloyd back without him." I shook my head. "Yes, but they all will not be happy with your decision to bring him here," I said leaving the room. I went to join the others as they decided to hang fliers. Weak.

(Crystal's POV)

I was hanging fliers when I heard a yell. Zane was dropping papers all over a man's store front. As the others cleaned up the papers, I walked over to Zane. He was starring at something, it's the falcon! He followed it, and I had to tell the others. "Guys! The Falcon!" I said chasing after Zane. I didn't know where it was going, but the guys, my sisters, and Molly all followed. Slowly, people dropped off. First Cole and Mag. Then Molly and Jay. Finally Kai and Ally. We reached a clearing in snowy woods and the falcon crashed. "It's a robot?" I said questioning. Zane picked it up and looked at it. Then out of nowhere an old looking robot appeared from behind a tree. I hoped on its back and hit the button, turning it off. Zane examined it. "It has the same marking as the falcon," he said. I looked closer to realize he was right, it the metal was the same imprint. Then a door opened in the tree that led to spiral staircase down to a secret lab. It was filled with papers and robot parts. Zane found the blue prints for the falcon. "You've brought us here," he said "but why?" I looked over the desk to see different blueprints. I saw the falcon, failed projects and… "Zane, I think you should see this." He walked over to see what I had found. Screams of disbelief and sorrow filled the room.

(Mag's POV)

We caught up to the others and as a group we headed to a clearing in the snow. We found an entrance in a tree to a secret lab. "Guys! You down here?" I said slowly going down the stairs. I saw Zane crouching and Crystal rubbing his back trying to sooth whatever is hurting him. "What's going on?" Jay asked. Zane stood and held a blueprint of… him? What? "What does this mean?" Molly asked. Zane reached for his chest and… "WOAH! OH GOSH! OH MOTHER OF GARMADON! OH MY WORD!" "Didn't see that one comin," Ally said holding her chest. As an explanation was offered, Zane found his funny switch. Did not have to see that. "You're a nindroid," Jay said. He really thought that was clever? "You're still our brother," Cole said. "I need to be alone," Zane asked. "Zane," Crystal tried to argue. "Please go," Zane wasn't going to listen. So I grabbed Crystal's shoulder and led her out. "Why won't he let us help," Crystal was uneasy. She wanted to help Zane because she loved him, but he needed to be alone. "He's going through a lot Crystal," I said "imagine if you just found out you were a robot." "Nindroid," Jay said. He seriously was gonna keep saying that? Then there was this sound from the woods. "Did you hear that?" Ally asked. "No," Jay said huddling into a circle. Then another sound. "How about that?" Cole said. "No," Jay said again denying the obvious. Then these tall white and gray creatures that looked like spiders came out from the woods. We were separated from the guys into a group. We couldn't keep up fast enough and I couldn't hear what the guys were saying. The howls of the creatures drowned out all other noise. I could just make out a horrible sight. One of the creatures had Crystal. It held her with its leg to the ground. She tried to hit it with her trident. But she couldn't move. Then there was a glow behind me. I saw Zane in the air glowing and clear. "He's found his true potential," I yelled. He took out the queen. I saw the others retreat into the woods after their queen fell. I looked over to Zane passing out. But my attention quickly turned to Crystal who was still on the ground. I ran to her. I noticed she was breathing heavy out of her mouth. Not a good sign. "Molly, quickly heal Crystal!" I shouted. As fast as she could Molly was rushing over to us. Ally was kneeling on Crystal's other side. Zane was shouting and running to her side. Molly was trying to heal Crystal. "Zane," Crystal quietly whispered "nindroid or not…. I love you." Zane thrusted his head toward hers and they kissed. Then she began to glow a light blue and white. "She' reached her true potential! She's finally admited love for someone! She's invulnerable!" I yelled. She rose to the air. And fell to the snow. "What happened?" Crystal asked. Zane had tears in his eyes as he hugged Crystal.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Jay's true Potential

(Molly's POV)

We were meeting to discuss the serpentine in the bridge as Nya gave her report on fangpire venom. But she stopped mid report with a swollen face."Uh, is someone wearing perfume. I'm severely allergic to perfume." Jay was stuttering. Kai tricked him into wearing perfume by saying it was cologne. I couldn't let him burn up in the fire. "Sorry Nya, I got a new perfume from town and wanted to try it." Jay looked at me with eyes that said _'thank you' _and turned back to Nya. "It's fine. No harm done," Nya said. The others left except me, Nya, Jay, Ally, Crystal, and Mag. Jay went to talk to Nya. I think he asked her out. There was a lot of stuttering and blushing. I'm glad I'm 10. Don't have to worry about this for a while. I left soon after Nya left and I was followed by the trio. We left to let Jay do his happy dance in peace.

I chose to train since there was no current reports on the serpentine. I used my fans to reflect light and ended up setting a dummy on fire. Oops! I ran through the course but broke the punching bag. Oops, again! I decided to just stretch but I knocked over a stack of barrels. Oh come on! I just chose to sit and watch the others since I kept wrecking everything. I watched as the guys and girls talked and barley trained at all. It made me think of Lloyd. I sighed. I do miss him. I don't know why but I feel awful when I think about him not being here. I wanted to see him. Why I feel like this; I think like him. Case partially closed. Now to get him back, safe and sound. My thoughts became interrupted by an alarm. I realized I'd been zoned off for a while. Great, serpentine! Why can't Pyhtor ever take a day off?

(NO POV- with Sensei Wu)

Sensei Wu poured the traveler's tea on the ground and a portal appeared. He walked into a dark damp realm with no light. Only to have Lord Garmadon behind him. "So, you have come here and followed me brother. I see you have brought the katana from our youth. Though I remember you not even wanting to go over Monastery wall to get it," Garmadon said lurking in the shadows. "Why have you come to this place?" Wu asked turning to try and face his brother. (WARNING LONG BORING SPEECH! I"LL SHORTEN IT FOR YOU!) "Don't you see brother," Garmadon said "Here the darkness thrives. Here the impossible is possible." Garmadon revealed himself to show two extra arms. "You came here just to posses the weapons of spinjitzu!" Wu said. "Yes and you will not stop me." Garmadon raised an arm and mud muggles raised and pulled Wu into the ground. "You can't stop me this time brother," Garmadon said to end the struggle. "I- didn't come to- stop you- came to warn you- your- your children are in danger!" "Lloyd, girls." Garmadon pulled Wu out of the muck. "What has Lloyd gotten himself into now?" Garmadon asked. "I fear he has opened a can of worms I may never be able to close." "You mean we may never be able to close. Now how are the girls in this mess?" "They are the ninjas of sound, wind, and water. They tried protecting Lloyd, but now Mag blames herself for his capture by the serpentine he released." "Why would he do that?" "To be like you." "I never wanted them to be like me. That's why I left." "The girls did their part and Lloyd now has no desire to be evil, but after a failed rescue attempt Mag has become unsure if she can be a leader." "You can tell me on the way, but what has become of the girls?" "I knew you would ask." Wu reached into his bag and pulled out one of the photos Mag had ordered. "The one on my right is Mag, to my left is Ally, and in front with Lloyd is Crystal." Garmadon took the photo and starred at it, studying the faces of the four children. It had been 8 years since he'd seen his daughters, and they'd changed so much. Garmadon pocketed the picture and turned his attention back to this brother. "How did you get here?" "Traveler's tea, but I used it all up getting here." "There is only one way out of here, at the top of the peaks of madness. The journey will be long and treacherous." "I wouldn't have it any other way."

(Molly's POV)

Why do these snakes always get in the way? I see Pythor over there against Mag. Man is he in trouble. I have to fight these second hand snakes. Man so not cool! They take Lloyd, capture us, we break out, they keep Lloyd, ruin Jay and Nya's date, get in my way, endanger my friends; I HAVE HAD IT! I began to gleam and burn, not true potential, but a power much stronger. My fans were glowing; my powers were increased by my anger. "Get ready you filthy snakes," I said smiling "you guys just gave me a power boost!" I lunged at every snake I saw. Punching, kicking, spinning, yelling, attacking, and destroying each one. When I stopped I saw Jay and Nya back to normal, Nya revealed to the others she was the Samurai. "What? You the Samurai?" Cole said. He looked so funny being the only shocked one. "Cole," Mag said smiling "before today; me, Ally, Crystal, Molly, Ben, Sensei, and Kai all knew. That's 8 people knowing to 3 in the blue." We laughed. I'm glad that Jay and Nya laughed together. They made such a cute couple.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Royal Blacksmiths pt. 1

(Mag's POV)

We were trying to locate the next fangblade in the bridge. All of us gathered to map out possible locations. "I still can't believe you're the Samurai! Isn't anyone shocked by this?" Jay said bring up a new topic. "Old news dude, so 24 hours ago," I said making my sisters giggle. "What I can't believe is you found your true potential before the rest of us," Ally said turning to Kai. Clearly she was directing the comment towards him. Immediately Kai went into complain mode. "It's true me, Crystal, and Jay have found what blocked our hearts first," Zane said. "Well excuse me mister roboto," Kai said "but let's not forget, there's still 4 others that haven't unlocked there true potential yet either." "THAT'S IT!" me, Cole, Ally, and Molly all shouted at once. "You've all unlocked it? Uh! Why am I the only one!" I starred at Kai. "No honey," Ally said "we know where we recognize the fangblade from." "Oh," Kai said clearly embarrassed by his outburst. "We recognize it because it's the trophy for a yearly Ninjago contest," Molly said as Cole pulled out a poster of the trophy. "My dad's won it before a couple times," he said looking down at the picture. "I never knew your father was an accomplished athlete. What does he perform," Zane asked. "He's a… blacksmith." "No problem with that, my father was a blacksmith too. But I've never heard of a contest for," Kai was cut off by Cole. "That's because he's not a _blacksmith_ blacksmith he's a royal blacksmith." He showed us a picture he had of his father in a silly outfit and three other guys in the most dorkiest pose I've ever seen. We all had to keep ourselves from laughing at the picture. "Well, I guess you're gonna pay your pop a visit Cole," I said walking up behind him. "No! I can't. He thinks I'm going to school at the Marty Ophenhimer School for performing arts. If I go, he'll know I've been lying to him in all my letters." "Cole, we have to go get the fangblade. So either tell the truth, or come up with a convoluted plan that sounds over complex and under needed," I said hugging his back. "Going with the plan," he said. I sighed, what a lug head. If he wasn't so cute and noble I wouldn't be dating him.

We arrived outside Cole's father's house in normal clothes. It seemed pretty normal. Ben and Nya stayed behind to watch the ship. While Molly joined us to get the fangblade. "Alright, weapons everyone," Cole said opening a case for the weapons. "Ah, ah, ah. But no mortal can posses all four," Jay said putting his nun chucks in the case. I had to use a second case for the other four female weapons. "Why exactly can't we keep our weapons out?" Ally asked "I like my axe within my reach." "Because my dad doesn't know I'm a ninja, and I don't want to have to explain why I'm carrying a scythe around with me." I sighed. He really was gonna keep this from his dad. It's gonna blow up in his face. We walked to the door that Cole knocked on and an elderly man opened it. "Dad! How yuh been?" "What, too good to use the doorbell?" and his dad slammed the door in his face. We were shocked. _'Ring the bell son.' _Cole hit the doorbell only to be embarrassed by the most silly and hilarious _'welcome' _jingle in the entire world. "Son!" he reopened the door and hugged Cole "Welcome home! What's this you've brought? A quartet! And some young ladies! Come in! Come in!" he gestured us inside. I kept snickering to myself as we passed pictures of Cole and his father. Dressed up and dancing around. OMG! I actually felt like if I kept it in I would explode. Oh this will be fun to watch it blow up in his face!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Royal Blacksmiths pt. 2

(Mag's POV)

OMG! This is gonna blow up in his face so badly. The guys sat down on the couch while the girls and I all stood against a wall. "Did you tell them about my spill on stage? He claims it wasn't but I swear that percussionist had it in for me." "No dad, I didn't tell them about any of your boring stories." "Boring?" This goes on a little before they finally get to the reason we're here, well I get to the reason. "Sorry to interrupt boys," I said "but we do have a schedule to keep here." Cole looked at me, "Right, so dad? We're doing a paper about the history of Ninjago talent for," "The Martha Ophenhimer School for performing arts." Jay you idiot! "Martha Ophenhimer," Cole's dad noticed the error. "What he means to say is the Marty Ophenhimer School for performing arts," Thank you Zane! Attention back to Cole, "Well, we were wondering if you knew how we could get our hands on the bladecup." "The bladecup," gosh dang it! Why are boys so stupid "You mean the trophy that must be earned through having perfect pitch, stamina, and most important… Win This Year's Ninjago Talent Show!" Nose dive into an empty pool! Now Cole is doomed! Oh this is better than paper view. "That's why you're here isn't it! You heard about my quartet refusing to go on without me and you've come to take our place!" Cole's dad sounded like a puppy that just got a new bone. "No dad," Cole was cut short by his dad raising a conductor's stick. "Give me a harmony, and one two three." The other guys shrugged and did it anyway. "Har-mony." "Harm-ony." "Ha-rmon-y." Squirrels sing better. Then I got an idea. I nudged my sisters and smiled. Great minds think alike. "Harmmmony." "Harmmmony." "Harmmmony." They all looked at us."Now that is harmony!" Cole's dad said gesturing toward us. "Great performance miss…" "I'm Mag G; these are my sisters Ally and Crystal G. We're triplets," I said defining my family. "Well, well done ladies. And who is the little girl there," Cole's dad asked pointing to Molly. "This is our closest friend Molly," I said pushing Molly on the back a little to get her to walk forward "she doesn't trust adults easily." She looked up but quickly backed back up. "Well, it's very nice to meet you Molly," Cole's dad bent down and extended his hand. Molly looked at it, but ran behind me. "I'm so sorry Mr…" "Lou." "Mr. Lou, it's just you're the same age as the people who abused Molly at the orphanage she stayed at," I apologized. "I understand, trust is a hard thing to give," he said smiling "So, how do you three know my son and his friends there?" Crap! We can't say we're ninja! "We're… I mean I'm…" "His girlfriend!" Ally yelled. I blushed. How dare she. "ALLY!" I screamed. The three girls laughed.

(Cole's POV)

Aw man! Not the way I wanted to tell my dad! I was getting warm and saw the guys looking at me holding back laughter. Even Zane! "What are you guys laughing at?" I yelled "Kai's dating Ally, Zane's dating Crystal, and Jay can barley talk to Nya!" They all stopped and turned red. I saw Ally and Crystal blushing too. Molly was the only one still laughing. "Like you have room to talk Molly," Ally said "you would stare at Lloyd with those puppy dog eyes all day!" Molly stopped laughing and blushed. We were all a part in a shouting match with red faces while my dad stood there laughing. Now I have another reason to never want to come back.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Royal Blacksmiths pt. 3

(Crystal's POV)

We all stood outside as we watched Lou work with the guys at their performance. We laughed each time they did a silly move, so we basically never stopped laughing. "Kai; love the energy, hate the hip! Jay; your fidgeting! Zane; you're like a machine! Don't change a thing," Lou said. I giggled at his comment on Zane. He is a machine! "Cole; shape up. We don't want history to repeat its self." "Dad, it was the triple tiger sa-shay. I was seven." I saw Mag looking at Cole; she wanted to know what made him so upset. "What's the triple tiger sa-shay?" Molly asked in a normal curious 10 year old voice. "It's the most difficult and elegant move in dancing history. Many professionals have tried but only one succeeded," Lou explained. "Hence my father thought A SEVEN YEAR OLD COULD! But I ended up falling on my face and letting my quartet down." "Oh my gosh," Ally said "Mag, that's what you…" Mag slapped her hand over Ally's mouth. "Don't say it," Mag whispered. I looked at Mag surprised. She didn't want them to know what she did. I guess she doesn't want to upstage Cole.

(Mag's POV)

It was show time. We were all back stage. The guys were rehearsing their dance, when serpentine walked by dressed as humans. "Who do they think they're foolin," I said chuckling. Then we heard a familiar voice. Pythor. I growled as soon as we poked our heads around the curtain to see the large anocondrai wearing a fake beard. I heard a sound from his stomach. "I think he ate someone," I said still clear anger in my voice. I wanted to beat him until he puked blood. He still had Lloyd, I will KILL HIM FIVE TIMES OVER! "It's ok, we'll get him to throw up the judge once we get the fangblade," Kai said. "We grab the blade as soon as we get the opening," Cole said. "I don't know, I'm starting to think we could win this," Jay said mockingly. "Don't say that," Cole said "we stick to the plan." "But it's your hometown Cole," Kai said. "Don't you want to even try to win the show," Molly asked. "The only act I want to put on is 'Please get me out of here as fast as you can so we can steal that fangblade'," Cole said. "Steal the… what?" We turned around to see, CRAP! Cole's dad! No! "Dad, I didn't mean for you to hear that, but I'm glad you did. Dad, I've been keeping a secret. I haven't been practicing to be a dancer." Cole spun to his ninja suit. "Dad, I'm a ninja. And the truth is if we don't get that bladecup, other people will, bad people. I hope you can still be proud of me." "I can never be proud of someone that thinks stealing is right." He turned to leave but stopped at me. "And I recognize you now," I starred in horror "you were that person, that girl. You did the triple tiger sa-shay!" No! No! NO! NO! "NO! NO! NO! NO! I HAVE TO GO!" I ran out of the room and outside the back stage. "Mag! Come back!" "Mags! Wait!" I heard my sisters call after me, but I hid behind a wall. I closed my eyes as that night played back in my head.

_I saw a flyer, for a talent show. I thought it looked fun. I loved to perform. This would be great! I stand there behind stage, waiting to go on. I replayed my act in my head; I went through each step in my mind. I was only 13 but I was a great singer and dancer. I was the ninja of sound after all. I was walking on stage and I grabbed the mic. I began to sing the song I wrote. I wrote it about my life._

_I was just a little girl_

_Alone in the world_

_My sisters all I have_

_Our home an old stone slab_

_My uncle took us in_

_Trained us to be strong_

_Just so in case we're ever pinned_

_We can fight our way out…._

_I started to dance as the background music continued to play. I flipped and turned as the music flowed inside me._

_I spin around_

_I chop you down_

_My life is hard_

_But I fight back_

_I flipped around, and I did it. I did the triple tiger sa-shay. The greatest move in existence. I stopped and I stood to face to crowd. They cheered and yelled. I stood there and took my bow, but then an accident. A light fixture fell to the ground, and I was pinned under it. I couldn't breathe, I started to black out. I woke up in the hospital. I won the contest. I would live and fight again, but I could never do the triple tiger sa-shay again. _

I stopped thinking as my sisters rubbed my back. "Mag," Ally asked me. "Yeah," I said whipping away some tears. "The guys did spinjitzu and they won." I looked happy on the outside. "And," Crystal said "Cole did the triple tiger sa-shay." I was shocked. I smiled and ran back in to congratulate him. I saw him hugging his dad, trophy in hand. "Mag," he said. I ran to him and he embraced me with a hug. "I'm sorry I ran but that night I did the move; an accident ruined my ability to ever do it again." I had tears in my eyes and he hugged me back even tighter. "Move or no move, doesn't matter to me." "I'm proud of you dancing boy." I giggled and we pulled in for a kiss. But we were interrupted. "So sorry to interrupt but did you know it's," he pulled off his beard 'revealing' he was Pythor "ME! Pythor!" "You couldn't fool us Pythor," Crystal said "we could smell you miles away." He smiled. "So glad we could chat, but we really must be going. NOW BOYS!" I looked up to see snakes drop lights on Lou. NO! I'm reliving my worst experience since our dad left. "DAD!" Cole shouted. On instinct I jumped over and covered Lou. I didn't know what happened but Cole jumped on top of us. I expected to feel weight and pressure as my body was crushed, but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes to see a glow, a glow around Cole. His true potential! He lifted the wreckage from ontop of us. "Cole!" I said helping Lou to his feet. "Son," He said questioning his son's appearance. "He's found his true potential! His relationship with his father must have been holding him back!" Zane shouted. Cole passed out and we all surrounded him. "Is everyone ok?" he asked waking up. "We're all ok son," Lou said "We're all ok." We regrouped at Lou's house where he put the winning picture of the guys on the wall. Pythor has two fangblades, but we were getting stronger. "Everyone," Cole said standing "I want to say something." He turned to me. "Marcia Antoinette Garmadon, the time I've spent with you is the greatest part of my life so far," I stared at him with butterflies in my stomach like Zane back stage "if I were to ever loose you, I don't know what I'd do. I can see myself spending the rest if my life with you." I watched him go on one knee and pull out a box. "Will you marry me?" I was tearing up. My sisters and Molly were smiling and gasping. "YES!" I yelled.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Garmadon Returns

(Mag's POV)

I was engaged! This is the best thing to ever happen! As soon as we got back to the Bounty, we announced our engagement to Nya and Ben. "OH MY GOSH! CONGRADULATIONS!" Nya shouted as she looked at the gold ring I was wearing. I was so happy and excited. That night, Nya said she would sleep in mine and the girls room so Cole and I could spend the night alone. The first night we spent as a to-be-married couple in the same bed. We didn't do anything so Nya could still sleep there, but it felt good to have him with me. The next morning we just trained outside. We just practiced with our weapons for a while, until Ally noticed Kai wasn't there. "Where's Kai?" We all looked around and noticed she was right. No Kai. Ben was with Nya timing Zane and Jay, Cole was with me using his scythe and me my staff, Ally was sparring with Crystal using their double axe and trident, Molly was meditating in front of her fans, but Kai wasn't on deck. We decided to look for him and what we found was a 'green ninja fail'. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Very good, perhaps if you try 'Fire dork' it'll work," Cole said with me on his arm. We all laughed as Kai showed his embarrassed face. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked. "Long enough," Ally said walking over to him "babe, green is not your color." "And the prophecy says that only the green ninja will face Lord Garmadon in the final battle. So only he should wear the," Zane was cut short by Kai "I know I know, but I thought if I just put it on it might help me see my true potential. Besides, Sensei's gone and who knows when he's coming back." On cue, Uncle, "Hello, I'm home!" "Uncle! Sensei!" As Kai struggled to get out of the uniform, we ran to great Uncle.

"Welcome back Uncle! You missed a lot!" I said smiling thinking of my ring. "It is good to see you all again," he said scanning the crowd "Where is Kai?" "Right here," Kai said running in adjusting his correct uniform "glad to have you back safe and sound, Sensei." "You certainly have a lot to know about," Cole said looking at me. I smiled back but my smile quickly faded. I saw a figure behind Uncle. It was... my father! "Sensei look out!" They shouted moving him from harm's way. "He must have followed you Sensei," Kai said pinning my father. I stood there in pure shock and anger, Crystal was cupping her hands over her mouth and holding back cries, and Ally stood emotionless. "He has four arms!" Jay said. I realized he was right. My father had extra arms. I pinned my staff to his chest. I only saw him as the man who left us alone for eight years. "He is the reason I left," Uncle said. I lowered the staff as I froze. "But Sensei! He has four arms! He's evil!" the guys said complaining. I backed up to Crystal and Ally and joined them in a line. I saw Nya holding back Molly and Ben who wanted to kill father. "As long as the serpentine have Lloyd, he will stay with us and you will respect my brother." I turned to see Crystal run away crying to our room. "Crystal!" Ally yelled chasing after her. I turned to Uncle, "WHY WOULD YOU BRING HIM HERE! Crystal!" I yelled going after my sister. Right when my life seems to be reaching perfection, he comes back into it. I reached our room to see a sobbing Crystal and Ally rubbing her back. "It's ok Crystal," Ally said trying to console her. I sat next to Crystal on the other side of her bed. I hugged her and stroked her hair. I tried to make her feel better, but I didn't feel good myself. I pushed father out of my life so I could be the supporter. Now he was back and I didn't want to see him. Ever!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Father – Daughter Time

(Mag's POV)

I left our room to reface my father. I walked back to the hall and found them still arguing with Uncle. "Need I remind you ever since he was bitten he's been trying to steal our golden weapons!" Kai yelled. I hid behind a wall so no one would see. "This isn't about the weapons," father said "it's about my son!" Did he really believe that? Could he really only be thinking of Lloyd? But he's evil. I poked around the corner and grabbed Cole's hand. "There is a lot for us to fill in for you Uncle," I said "Zane, Crystal, Jay, and Cole have found their true potential." I looked at my father's expression as he starred at my hand and Cole's intertwined. "And Cole and I are now engaged," I said noticing father's face go hard and cold. "Congratulations," Uncle said as I showed my ring off. "Thank you," I said. "Now please show your father to his room," I became cold and stone hard not wanting to be alone with him, but I knew I had no choice. "Certainly," I said bowing before leading my father out. "It's wonderful to see you again sugar cookie," father said smiling his fangs. I turned to him, "I'm 18, father. You do not need that pet name for me anymore." I looked back as I opened a door to a plain room. It had a bed, a night stand, a floor lamp, a dresser, and a window. "You can stay here," I said turning to face him "Mine, Ally's, Crystal's, and Molly's room is two doors down. Lloyd's old room is next to your's. Ben's room is across from your's. Nya's room is next to his. The boy's room is after his. And Uncle's room is at the end of the hall. I should now attend to Crystal." I started to walk away as he grabbed my shoulder. "I've missed you all," he said. I freed myself from his grip and turned my back to him. "Good bye father." I turned and walked into the second room down to see Crystal still on the bed with Ally next to her. She had stopped crying but her face was red and puffy. I shut the door and locked it. I walked over to the bed and embraced Crystal in another hug. "Crystal it's going to be ok," I said trying to calm her breathing. "Why did he have to come?" she said faintly "I never thought I'd have to see him again. Now we have to live with him?" She only showed her pain in her voice. Not her usual happy and vibrant young voice that cheered us all up. I looked up at the door making sure he wasn't out there. "Crystal," I said "whether we like it or not, he is our father. We have his blood inside us. And if you don't think you can do this for him, do it for Lloyd. We have to get him back." I looked down to her face and realized she was pale. I knew exactly what it was, her lungs were clogged again. "Ally get the others!" I yelled "her lungs are clogged again!" I picked Crystal up in my arms and ran to the door as Ally unlocked and opened it. I ran to the med- room as Ally went to find the others. I laid Crystal on the bed and wheeled out the mucus vacuum. I slowly slid he vacuum tube down her throat and kept the air pressure even and cold. As others filled the room I noticed Molly was checking Crystal's pulse. Ally was checking her temperature as I slowly twisted the tube to clear the lungs. I was so focused on Crystal; I didn't notice my father in the room until he was right behind me. Finally, after about 12 minutes, Crystal's face regained her color and she was gasping. I removed the tube and switched her to the tank of oxygen. "Breathe in," I instructed her holding her mask on "and out." She did as I said and could flutter her eyelashes as she regained her strength. "Alright Crystal," I said smiling and rubbing her hair "your gonna be in bed like before. That was to close for comfort." She slightly nodded her head and smiled. She wouldn't be able to talk for a little while, but she'll slowly get better.

Slowly people left the room. After a half an hour it was just me, Ally, Zane, and father. Once the day went on, I realized the only people who could cook the food for Crystal while she's using the oxygen is me, Ally, and Zane. That means Crystal had to be alone with… him. "We have to make Crystal's special dinner guys," I said gesturing toward the two people in the room I didn't hate "that means you, father, have to stay with Crystal." I could barely get the words out as I stood up. As I walked past him I whispered, "Take good care of her."We left the room together to the kitchen with me looking back every 5 seconds to nervously think about Crystal.

(Crystal's POV)

_The sun is shining! "Come on Crystal!"I heard Mag yelled. I looked around. My hair was in its pigtails I always wear. I'm only 9 and so are my sisters. Lloyd's a little 1 year old. I saw my sisters in the water. Mag's bathing suit was purple, Ally had pink, and mine was light blue. We were at the beach. I loved the beach! And the water. We had one piece bathing suits on. I looked back on the sand as I splashed into the ocean. I saw daddy on the sand and mommy next to him holding Lloyd. Lloyd just had on a diaper, mommy had a green one piece, and daddy had on a black T- shirt and purple swim trunks. "Hi Lloyd!" I yelled waving my hands. Mommy lifted Lloyd and he waved. I saw daddy smile at me. I kept waving until a wave took me under. I heard mommy scream my name but it went so fast. I thought I would drown. But daddy saved me; he lifted me out of the ocean and carried me in his arms to the beach blanket._

I woke up in the med- room with only dad there. I still wasn't able to walk, but I felt my throat wasn't hoarse anymore. I lifted my head to see dad right by my bed holding my hand in one of his. Man it's creepy to think that! "Daddy?" I said slightly. I always said daddy ever since I was little. Saying it made me feel like our family was more normal, but we would never be normal in real life. "Crystal? You're awake? Oh thank Ninjago!" He sounded so relieved. It felt good to see some love from him. "What happened?" I was still dazed and confused a bit but I could make out the basic facts. "Your lungs clogged up again sweetheart," he said rubbing my hand "it's all ok now though." I looked at the door wondering where everyone else was. "Where are the others?" I said looking back to his face. Last time I saw him he had pale skin, the same red eyes, and thick brown hair I always use to think was like chocolate fudge on his head. Now his skin was black, he had white fangs, and his hair was as black as his skin. "They're getting dinner for you sweetheart. It's just us right now." I was trying to think straight while dad still looked at me. "You look so different," he said stroking my hair "you use to always have your hair in pigtails. You grew taller, stronger, and into a woman. All three of you." I looked at him with tears in my eyes. He must have seen them because he wiped them away with his hand. It still felt the same way it did 8 years ago. I smiled at him. "Oh, Daddy!" I got up and hugged him somehow finding my strength. He hugged back cradling me in his four arms. Still creepy! We hugged until I realized how hungry I was. "When am I gonna get some food," I said smiling. He smiled and picked me up out of bed with two hands carrying me bridal style, carried my oxygen tank with another, and opened the door with the last one. I guess four arms come in 'handy' sometimes. I mentally laughed at my joke and let dad carry me to the dining room where only Molly sat at. All she did was stare at the picture of me in my dad's arms. I didn't mind as dad set me in a chair and put my oxygen on the floor. He kissed my cheek and set next to me at the table as I smiled. Maybe I could forgive him, could I?


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Story Time! Pt 1

(Mag's POV)

While father stayed with us, Kai was not very happy. Neither was I, but he carried Crystal to the dining room. I can't be mad at him if he just wants to be our dad. I have to put up with him, but I feel very sorry for the guys. They are the targets of my father's pestering. While I decided to relax on the deck and get a tan… (STORY TIME!)

_I was out on the deck in my bikini to get a tan. I really needed some relaxing time. The bikini was a deep purple with black musical notes all over it. It had black bows on the side and directly on the front. I had my hair like normal except my classic high up pony tail was a bun. I wore sun glasses and set up a folding chair on the deck. I saw someone walk outside and realized it was Cole. "Hey," I said smiling. "Hey doll face," He said. "Can you help me with something?" I asked bending over to pick up my tanning oil. "Sure. What yuh need?" he sat next to me on the laid out chair. "Can you rub this on my back," I said handing him the oil "I wanna tan and my back isn't easy to reach." "Sure thing my beautiful bride." He took the oil and was about to rub it in when the sky went black. Lightning flashed and the ship shook in the sky. "What the…?" I yelled as Cole was tossed to the other side of the ship by a wild shake. I looked over to see… "FATHER!" I screamed. I saw my father lying down on a towel on the deck in the lightning storm laughing to himself. "UH! Cole," I said pulling him up off the floor "I'm going to take a shower. When I'm done we need to talk about the wedding." I walked away to the shower grunting and grumbling to myself. _

Uh! Why does he strive to ruin my moments? Well, at least he didn't do what he did to Nya and Jay to us. They were on the couch watching a romance movie together. Jay was starring at Nya. They might have kissed again, this time no chance of death. Then out of nowhere, the movie changes to a war film with blood and screams. And guess who changed the channel. UH! Why can't we throw him over board? He's lucky he has such a good brother. But when he kept the guys up all night…

_Late at night, Ally and Kai went into the guys' room. "I totally kicked your butt at fist to face 2!" Ally quietly yelled. They just finished a match of video games and Ally was taking Kai to his room just to gloat. "Do you really have to rub it in my face?" Kai said frowning. "Y E S spells yes babe!" she said smiling. Kai smiled and shook his head. "Night," she kissed his cheek and left for her room. Kai got in bed only to see Lord Garmadon on the floor. "Why is he here?" Kai asked. "Just don't ask," Cole said. Truth be told, he was there because he wasn't going to let Cole leave the room to see Mag. And a story about Zane and Crystal that will come later on. "Fine," Kai said crawling into bed "I'm too tired to care." He slumped into the covers and tried to sleep. But some light woke him up. And then there was this buzzing sound. He rolled over to see Lord Garmadon creating a ball of evil electricity. "Do you really have to do that?!" Kai yelled. Garmadon just laughed. The guys threw pillows over their heads, but a giant smash made them all jump. "__**WHAT IS THAT NOISE?!"**__ they heard Ally yell. The door swung open and Ally stood there in a white T- shirt and black sweatpants with her eyes practically as red as her dad's. "I need 8 hours of uninterrupted sleep or else I get mad," she calmly said "and you would __**NOT LIKE ME MAD!" **__The whole room went dead silent; in fact the whole ship was silent. "Thank you," she said smiling "good night." She left the room leaving everyone scared. "Your daughters scare me," Jay said cringing in fear. "They scare me too sometimes," Garmadon said. _

I chuckled remembering the story as it was told to me. I got out of the shower and put on a purple night dress and black slippers with black bows. I combed my hair and did it up in the regular pony tail with framing bangs. I started to think about the wedding already as I walked down the hall to see Cole on the couch. "Hey doll face," he said smiling at me. "Hey, rock head," I said back as I sat on the couch next to him. "Now," he said wrapping his arm around me "you said you wanted to talk." "Actually," I said getting up and picking up a binder from the book shelf "I do!" I dropped the binder in his lap and it made a thud and he flinched. "These are just the starter ideas. We deliberate and narrow them down after finishing the list." He had wide eyes. "This isn't a finished list?" I shook my head as I sat beside him and opened the cover. I pulled out a folded piece of paper from the front pocket. "This is the list of things we need," I said starting to unfold the paper. By the time I was done it stretched to the end of the room. "We need your tux, tuxedos for the guys, Lloyd's suit, bride's maids' dresses, I need my dress, flowers; I like blue, white, and pale pink roses, we need our marriage license, bachelor party; I'm fine with strippers just no sex, bachelorette party; there will be strippers but no sex, tables, chairs, location, bird seed for throwing, table cloths, guest bags, cards, ice sculpture, rings, my veil, my bouquet, the bride's maids' bouquets, Molly's flower girl dress, Ben and Lloyd will share the ring bearer duty, we need to get doves, the lessons for the first dance, you'll have to talk to your dad so we can pick him up, Jay wants his parents to come, we need get the wine, I need my shoes, I have some friends we'll need to pick up for the wedding; don't say anything but it's a date for my father, the others need to perform a song; there needs to be karaoke, you need a best man, I need my maid of honor, we'll need to take the wedding photos, the bells need to be silver…," "Ok! Ok! We have a lot to plan! Just go slowly one matter at a time," he said stopping me from continuing. I giggled at him, "Thanks for stopping me. If I kept going I would have passed out." We laughed at my joke as we slowly went over the list.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Story Time! Pt 2

(Crystal's POV)

I was in the kitchen making snacks as dad played video games. I could over hear the guys talking. "He's not even playing the game right. He's just shooting and destroying things," Kai said. "I noticed when he's not trying to create Ninjago in his own image, he's actually quit fascinating," Zane said. I giggled; glad he can accept another side to my dad. "Sure, four arms are freakish but all in all he isn't that bad," Cole said. Of course he might just be saying that because that's his future father-in-law. "He might have pulled the wool over all your eyes, but not me," Oh Kai! Dad's here for Lloyd. I agree it's not always so great. Like when me and Zane… (HORAY ANOTHER STORY!)

_I was hanging some laundry on the clothes line out on deck when Zane came up behind me. "Hello Crystal," he said. "Hello Zane," I said smiling "what are you doing out here?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. "I wanted us to be alone," he said softly. I giggled, "Well isn't that sweet." He nuzzled my neck with the top of his head and I purred like a cat. I turned around with my eyes closed and pulled him by his collar to my face, but then he was gone. I opened my eyes to see him on the ground. His suit was pinned with daggers to the wood. "What the…," I turned around to see my dad hanging sheets on the line. "DADDY!" I yelled. "Hi sweetheart!" he said waving to me. "UHGH!" I unpinned Zane and left for the kitchen instead. _

I giggled thinking of how he's kept keeping us all as far apart as possible. I want to kiss Zane really bad, but it's not every day your dad, the Dark Lord, get's to spend time with you like a normal family. I topped off the banana pudding with whipped cream and frosted the cupcakes with chocolate, strawberry, and white icing. I heard the oven chime and went to take out the apricot tarts I made. I placed a mint leaf on each one and placed everything onto trays. I pulled out the fresh lemonade I made and started to carry in the two trays, one with cupcakes and pudding and the other held tarts and lemonade. "Who wants some snacks?" I said smiling as I walked into the room. Cole's eyes went to the cupcakes as set down the trays on the coffee table in the room. "I made banana pudding, apricot tarts, cupcakes, and fresh lemonade," I said picking up a tart. I watched as the guys each eyed the variety of desserts. I sat on the couch next to my dad as he reached over and took a cupcake from the tray. The guys slowly came in and picked a dessert. Zane tried a tart, Jay picked pudding, and Kai and Cole chose a cupcake. I watched all the others, including dad, bite into their desserts and their eyes lit up. "OH… MY… GOSH!" Jay yelled scooping more pudding into his mouth. "How did you learn to cook this good?" Kai said gobbling down his cupcake. "I learned when I was a kid with my sisters," I said biting my tart "we would cook as a family." I saw my dad look a bit softer as he remembered those days. "There was this one time that the baking went _really_ wrong," I said smiling. Dad's face went rock hard. "Tell us!" Cole shouted. "No, no," Dad tried to argue, but I told the story anyway. "Me and the girls were baking with…"

_The trio was in the kitchen. They were just 7 years old and loved baking with their mom and dad. They carried bowls, spoons, and ingredients to the countertop while their dad got the recipe. "Come on dad!" Ally yelled "I wanna make cookies!" She was bouncing up and down wanting chocolate chip cookies. "Daddy! I wanna squish the dough!" Crystal yelled, her pigtails flying up and down. "And I want to put them on the tray!" Mag yelled nearly being air born for a full minute. "Calm down," their dad said smiling "you'll all get to do what you want, but we have to get started first." They mixed the dough and added the chips, stirring until it was a big gooey glob. The girls were bouncing up and down until they saw their mom walking in quietly. She put her finger to her mouth as the girls giggled. They watched their mom slowly sneak up behind their dad as he mixed the dough with their hands. Their mom slowly went up to their dad's back and quickly wrapped her arms around his body. "Guess who!" she yelled. Unfortunately, their dad was so surprised he yelled and threw the dough in the air. The dough spun up in the air and landed directly on their mom's head. The girls couldn't hold it in and started laughing like crazy until they were red in the face._

"OH! OH MY SIDES!" Kai tried to breathe as he rolled on the floor laughing. Him, Jay, and Cole all were on the floor as I finished the story. Zane stood trying his best not to laugh at the story, but even with his funny switch off he knew it was hilarious. Dad was mumbling under his breath. My best guess, he's cursing the guys and swearing he'll kill them. "Trust me guys," I said "every family has its stories." I got up from the couch to prepare dinner. "I have to make dinner. And don't ask me what it is, it's a surprise dinner." I walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

(Lord Garmadon's POV)

It was dinner. Crystal was supposed to be cooking something special. I don't know what. I was seated next to Crystal's empty seat and Ally. I noticed the awkward silence over the table. I at least had to try to act like a father. "So," I said "what exactly have you been doing lately?" Ally was the first to respond, "Well, Crystal reversed the story on a fangpire. She was the one to bite his neck." "What?" I said. "After the serpentine kidnapped us, Lloyd, and Molly they knocked us girls unconscious. When Crystal woke up she saw Lloyd's face was scratched," she stopped to drink water from her glass "well, we were all still knocked out, so Crystal asked where he got the scratch. He said one of the snakes had done it while putting him in the cage. So she has him cover his ears and screams to the top of her lungs for Pythor. When all the snakes gathered to see her yelling, she had Lloyd point the one that scratched out. He turns around and puts his hands to his ears, and she gets the fangpire to come to her. When he got close, she strangled him, kneed him in the stomach, bit him, and head butted him. He passed out right there on the ground." Ally started to laugh as she recalled the story. Crystal bit a fangpire? SHE bit a SNAKE? "So, Crystal bit a snake?" I asked. "Yeah," Molly said "she also threatened Pythor's life with bad words." Now I'm really lost. My little Crystal, did all that? "It's a good thing you girls could get out alive," Ben said. "Yeah, alive, but now I'll always have the scar on the back of my neck and Cole will have the memory of finding my puddle of blood," Mag has a scar? My sugarcookie got a scar! And a puddle of blood! Wait, they're starring at me. "Its fine Mr. G," did Molly just call me Mr. G "I healed the wound, but a scar will remain forever. I can't undo the older damage." She can heal wounds? "Well it's a miracle you're all ok," I said. Then Crystal brought in a platter with a cover. "Now for my best dish," she announced as she lifted the cover "roasted turkey with mushrooms, carrots, and onions filled with my very own stuffing, and side dishes galore." She set the turkey on the table as she returned to the kitchen with potatoes, corn, green beans, rolls, garlic bread, sweet potatoes with marshmallows, gravy, chili, and her deserts; strawberry and chocolate parfe, a chocolate crumble cake, fruit salad, peach cobbler, and an assortment of cookies. "Crystal, you've out done yourself," I said taking in the meal. "Thanks daddy," she said setting down a pitcher of iced tea with lemon "I love to go above and beyond when I cook things." She giggled as we fixed our plates.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Dreams of the Future

(Mag's POV)

It was night time; I was sleeping when Crystal's screams made me wake up. "NO! STOP! AHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" "Crystal!" I yelled. I got out of bed jumping to her side trying to wake her. Ally and Molly were woken as well, and everyone else was woken by the commotion and rushing to our room. "CRYSTAL!" I started to shake her and she woke up screaming. "AHHHH! What? Oh I had the worst dream!" "I hugged her, hanging on to her as she quietly sobbed. "It was just a dream Crystal," I said as the others entered the room. "What's wrong with Crystal?!" father yelled. "She had a nightmare," I said. "NO!" she yelled "It was real. I felt it! It was terrifying. And it had to do with…. that child we know of." I yanked back and starred at her, "You mean…. that child?" She nodded her head. "You mean the child we knew of before…." Ally trailed off not daring to say more of the thing we knew of. "What are you talking about?" Uncle asked. I puffed out air, the secret is out. "Before our mom left," I said taking a breath "she said she was pregnant again." Gasps fill the room. Father was the most surprised. "How… why…" father couldn't seem to talk right. "Before she left, she told us she was to have another child. She was only a few weeks, but it was certain she would have another," Ally said. The room was silent except the occasional gasp and breathes. "Through secret letters she told us it was another boy, by now he should be 8 years old," I said. "Why would she keep this a secret?" Uncle asked. "She left with him so he would train; he is actually the ninja of darkness. An influence at an early age could have swayed him into evil," I said "he is currently with our grandmother and aunt." The boys gasped. "Sensei," Kai said "why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Both Uncle and father sighed; I knew it was hard to speak of their sister. "We have a sister," Uncle began "she is younger than Garmadon but older than me. When our father passed, she left to train in her own ways. She, along with the girl's grandmother, practices alchemy. They train together in a secret location only I, Garmadon, and the girls know of." "So, your sister is a witch?" Jay asked. Nya smacked him in the back of the head. "Not a witch jabber mouth," Crystal said "she's an alchemist; she possesses powers of unknown origin and uses them in nature." "Now, Crystal," I said "what was your dream about?" She sagged her head and sighed. "It was awful," she said.

(Crystal's POV)

_I was in the water, just floating there. I saw my sisters floating above me in the air. The sky was black. The blackness consumed my sisters. I tried to yell but nothing came out. My sisters were gone. I rose from the water and saw my reflection; I was covered in cuts and blood. A giant wound in my side caused me to scream and something did come out. I saw Lloyd; he was glowing green and was underwater. I grabbed his arms but something pulled him in deeper. I lost my grip and he sunk. I lost my breathe, he was gone. I started to cry when I saw a white light. I looked in it to see a boy; he had dark brown hair with brown eyes and wore a metallic ninja suit. His face looked so much like dad's did before he was consumed. I knew that's our youngest brother. My mom's mom and aunt stood behind him. Dad and Uncle walked up behind them. I saw my sisters and Lloyd still alive and walk in. I smiled, but a pain in my waist threw me off. I looked down and saw the bloody gash in my left side. I looked back to my family, but something was behind them. It's a giant snake. The Great Devourer! It's going to eat them. It all went so fast. The jaw snapped shut, they were all gone. The darkness faded and I was in the woods. I heard the cry of a baby. I walked past trees to find a baby boy and girl, twins, in a basket in the woods. I saw the sky grow to thunder as the babies cried. A tree branch broke, and I covered the babies with my bleeding body as the branch crushed me. I felt the pressure on my body and I faded to black. I heard my scream and woke up._

"That's when Mag woke me up," I finished the story. "It's very strange indeed," Uncle said. "We can't let the Devourer be awakened," I said.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Kai's Cloudy Thinking

(Mag's POV)

I was on the deck training. Crystal was right; we couldn't let the Devourer be awakened. And to do that I had to be ready. I was whacking a dummy with my staff when Cole came out. "Hey there fiancé," he said walking up to me. "You really wanna flirt with me while my father's still on board?" I said smiling. "He's brushing, or filing, his teeth," Cole said. "So we're finally alone," I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "I guess we are," he said surrounding my waist with his arms. Our eyes closed and our heads slowly tilted in. "Cole! Zane's falcon found the serpentine, and they have Lloyd with them!" Jay yells out of nowhere ruining our moment. _OH COME ON! WHY DOES EVERYONE NOT WANT US TO KISS!_ I mentally scream, but my thoughts are on Lloyd. I raced to the monitors while Cole scolded Kai, who apparently tried to beat my father to no prevail. On the screen was Lloyd in a cage. I will gut Pythor and use his blood to paint the words on his tombstone. "Lloyd," Ally whispered. "He'll be fine," I said grabbing her hand. I zoned out after that, Lloyd's face in my mind. Then my mind traveled to our youngest brother. We'll need to retrieve him. I suppose after we get Lloyd and the fangblades we can go to their house in the woods. We'll need to pick all 3 of them up to get rid of the fangblades permanently. Thank goodness grandma taught us some alchemy or this plan might not work, but it will be tricky. "That's the fire temple where Kai and Lord Garmadon first faced off," Jay said. I was snapped back to reality when I realized Kai and father were fighting, again. "I remember someone cheating last time we fought." "And I remember someone needing their Sensei to save them." I groaned. "Guys, for the sake of the fangblade and Lloyd, try to get along," Cole said. Then Ally came in between the two enemies, "Kai, you remember that threat I told everyone about having part in hurting Lloyd. It still applies to you," she turned to father "and it applies to you too dad. Anyone who hurts Lloyd gets their hair and eyebrows shaved off in their sleep." Kai backed away knowing that Ally was perfectly serious about shaving his hair and eyebrows. "That's what I thought," she said grinning. "It seems the temple has grown unstable since we've last been there," Nya said checking the monitors. "The environment of the volcano has become an extremely combustible environment," Ben said checking the temple. "Oh great, just what I love! A highly combustible environment filled with snake, ABOUT TO BLOW UP!" Jay freaked. I grabbed his suit's collar and shook him, "Get a hold of yourself and be a man!" I let go and he fell on the ground sitting. "Thanks I needed that," he said holding his head. "Since the volcano is too easy to erupt with force, we cannot afford to use our weapons," Ally said. "Where are our weapons?" Cole asked. "And why is Lord Garmadon not here?" Kai said racing out of the room. "Kai wait," Uncle said, but Kai was gone already.

(Ally's POV)

We raced after Kai, Nya getting there first. "What's Kai doing?" I asked. "He's trying to defeat Lord Garmadon to unlock his true potential!" She said frantically. "Why would he think that?" Jay asked. "Because he thinks he's the green ninja!" Oh heck to the no, I am gonna hit his head so hard he forgets who he is. "Stand back," Cole used his true potential to break down the door. We entered the room to see Kai on top of dad with his arms up. He's just rambling, asking if he's reached his true potential. "Kai," I yelled at him "there is no honor in taking on an opponent who has no desire to harm you!" "You cannot defeat one who doesn't try to win," Uncle said. "I wasn't going to harm you boy," dad said with a creepy smile "I was merely fetching your weapons." "But you were trying to steal them…" "I asked him to get them," Uncle said "perhaps it is best you don't reach your full potential, less someone gets hurt." "Kai," I said walking up to him "listen carefully. Just because one is thrusted upon a destiny they do not wish to accept, does not mean that their heart is as dark as the empty space in your head. Get your priorities straight!" I left the room without another thought except that Kai needed to think clearly and not let personal ambition endanger my brother and the mission. He is so frustrating, a hothead! I went back to the room once it was cleared of people to retrieve my axe. If Kai doesn't think clearly soon, I don't think I can date him anymore.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Green Ninja; Soul Protector

(Molly's POV)

"From here on out we travel by shadows," Sensei said. "That's the only way I know how," Mr. G said. Oh yeah, I'm calling him that now. I can't wait to see Lloyd again. His pretty blonde hair in a bob like a little gentleman, his sparkling green eyes, the way he makes me laugh and blush, how he's such a good hearted person and makes me melt in his hands like spilled ice cream on hot highway asphalt… I mentally slapped myself to focus yet again. I needed to think about the mission. I could talk about this later. We need to get Lloyd, then the fangblades, then get this new brother of theirs, who's the ninja of darkness, and the trio won't say but I know they have something else up their sleeve. We snuck along the walls of the cave when we finally spied Pyhtor and the serpentine. "I will kill him," Mag whispered to us all. Ben was the only one not here, choosing to stay at the ship in case of a problem. We stayed in the shadows until we noticed a certain fire ninja missing. We're caught! Sensei told us to attack like there is no tomorrow. I raced through snakes flinging my fans around and blinding the idiots to no end. I heard Lloyd, "Dad!" I stopped to spy him in a cage. He has to be ok. He is ok. While Kai went for the fangblade, all the girls but Nya are racing with Mr. G to get Lloyd. So basically just the trio and me. While Mr. G was in the lead, we had to trail behind and cover the rear. I was beating every snake I saw. I hate snakes! They've only caused us trouble! They've ruined the trio's family with their stupid god! And why do they have to kidnap the boy I like! I admit it! I LIKE LLOYD MONTGOMARY GARMADON! I was feeling so bright and I was shining. I found my true potential!

(Mag's POV)

I was fighting snakes with my sisters at my back. We tried to fend them off as we followed father up stairs to get to Lloyd. Father was going for Lloyd when I noticed something up with Molly. She's glowing a light bright yellow and sparkling. "She's found her true potential!" I screamed. "She's as bright as the sun!" Ally yelled. Molly was like a star on earth, she was burning in a bright shine. "Don't stare into it!" I screamed. I shielded my eyes with my arms and heard screams and cries from serpentine that looked at her light directly. The light died down and disappeared. Molly was falling to the ground. "You save Lloyd, I'll get Molly!" I yelled. I ran up and caught Molly before she fell over the edge. I held her bridal style in my arms when I heard Lloyd's voice, "Dad! Girls!"

(Ally's POV)

As Mag went to save Molly, we ran after dad. "We have to leave!" I heard Uncle yell. Kai used his sword. "Not without my son!" dad yelled. "Lose the boy!" Pythor yelled. Lloyd was screaming as dad tried to kick the snakes away. I dove down on the rock and grabbed the pole of the cage. "Ally! Help me!" Lloyd yelled to me. "Crystal help!" I screamed "Lloyd hold on to the rails." Together me and Crystal lifted the cage and Lloyd hopped into dad's arms. "Dad! Girls!" We dropped the cage letting it sink into the lava as we ran to join the family hug. "Guys!" I turned to see Mag running to us with Molly in her arms. "What's wrong with Molly!?" Lloyd yelled looking scared. "She'll be fine Lloyd," Mag said smiling "she just used up all her energy." "Excuse me," Kai said running past us. He's still fixed on that fangblade? For goodness sake he's more valuable than the stupid weapon! We all ran for the exit as everyone left the cave, but Kai. "Leave it Kai it's not worth your life!" Cole yelled. "Not without that fangblade!" he yelled back. Did he even hear us? "Kai get back here!" I shouted. "We have to leave now," Uncle said frantically. The cave was collapsing. "But what about Kai? KAI!" Lloyd was yelling and walking forward but I saw the ledge breaking. "Lloyd no!" I shouted and ran to grab him, but the ledge dropped with us on it. "LLOYD! ALLY!" I could hear dad's scared calls as we fell. The rock floated in the lava but it was sinking. "DAD!" Lloyd yelled "Dad! We're sinking!" "Dad!" I screamed. They forced Dad out calling for his son and daughter. "Lloyd, I love you alright. We'll be ok," I hugged him and felt like crying. "KAI! HELP US!" Lloyd yelled. Kai was torn between us or the fangblade. He started jumping to us and trying to reach us but a rock hit my head. I spit up a little blood and my body became weak. "But what about the fangblade?" I could barely hear Lloyd. "Your both more important," he picked us up in his arms. As the ceiling caved in, I blacked out.

(NO POV)

The other ninja rushed out of the cave. Nya and Zane held Lord Garmadon's hands behind his back and forcing him to run. "Lloyd! Ally! LLOYD! ALLY!" he kept screaming. Mag was running with Molly in her arms quietly crying about her sister and brother. Crystal could barley run on her own and Jay had to help her move. Nya was reluctant in her mind, but knew Kai wouldn't want her to die too. They reached the Bounty as Ben opened the door. "I saw it all on the falcon," he said waving his arm "let's move it." They rushed on the ship and took off as the volcano exploded. "Kai," Nya said. "Lloyd. Ally," Garmadon hung his head as his daughters cried over their siblings. But a large ball of fire caught their attention; it was coming straight at them! "Is that…" Nya said "Kai!" Kai was in the fire ball floating in air, carrying Lloyd and Ally. "Lloyd! Ally!" Mag yelled smiling. "They're all alive!" Crystal shouts through her tears. Kai lads on the bounty setting Lloyd down and lying Ally on the floor. He pulls off his mask and his hot radiant light disappears as he faints. "Kai! Wow!" they guys catch him as he falls and Mag and Crystal carry Molly over next to Ally, lying her down. Lloyd clings to his dad who carries him to Ally. "She's knocked out," Mag said checking Ally's pulse "but she'll be fine." A sigh of relief escapes their dad's mouth. Molly then begins to stir and is awakened by the movement around her. "What happened?" she asked. Mag and Crystal laughed as they hugged their friend and comrade. They move to the monitor room where Ally is laid on the couch and Kai has regained consciousness. "Dad," Lloyd said "is it really you?" he was still hugging his dad refusing to let go. "It is son, it is." "Dad, why do you have four arms?" "He's fine," Cole said. The room laughed and then they heard a moan. "ALLY!" her sisters yelled running to her side. "What happened?" Ally said dazed and confused. "Kai got his true potential," Mag said smiling at her sister. "Yeah, how did you unlock the secret Kai?" Cole asked. "I wanted the fangblade so bad, to prove I was good enough to become the green ninja," Kai said "but I realized, all my training wasn't to become the green ninja. It was, to protect him." Everyone turns to Lloyd. "What? What is everyone looking at me for?" "That means…" Nya retrieves the guys' four golden weapons and lays them in front of Lloyd. They float and glow green. "Lloyd is the green ninja. I thought it would be one of you, but it all makes sense. The males have been chosen to train the chosen one, and the females to protect him." "But that means." "The battle lines have been drawn brother," Mag walks up behind Lloyd and hugs him tight as Wu talked "sadly our family has only become more divided. Brother against brother, and now son against father." "Uh this is great and all but whatever happened to the FANGBLADE!" Jay yelled only to get hit in the back of the head by Molly. "Why do you girls keep hitting us?" he complained. "We'll keep smacking you until you all got some manners," Molly said smiling. "Now we have even more surprising news for Lloyd," Ally said sitting up. "Right," Mag said facing Lloyd "Lloyd, we have a younger brother of 8 years old that lives with our aunt and mother's mother." "What," Lloyd said. "You have a younger brother and an aunt," Crystal said slowly. Lloyd began to sway and Mag caught him sitting him on the couch next to Ally. "Our youngest brother is the ninja of darkness; he is destined to be your soul protector. He will be there to keep you from slipping into evil," Ally said patting her bro on the back. "Just let it sink in kid," Ben said "we still have one more chance to stop the serpentine."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Believe in the Green Ninja

(Mag's POV)

We have one more chance to get the fangblade away from Pythor. "Can I come?" Lloyd asked with his puppy dog eyes. "Lloyd," I said smiling "you remember how protective I was before you were the green ninja?" "Yeah," he said. He was already wearing the suit even though it was a little big on him. "Well, now take that times eighty and that's how protective I am now," I said tussling his hair. "Awh! No fair!" He complained. Its times like these I'm a little glad we didn't grow up together. "You're gonna stay with Ben and dad where it's safe," Ally said. "But I should be with you fighting guys!" Lloyd really puts up a fight, but he is a Garmadon after all. "Look kid, you're far too important now that you're the green ninja," Cole said. "Ah! The students have become the teachers," Uncle always has a word of wisdom now doesn't he. "See yuh when we get back Ben," Molly hugged Ben. "Don't worry kid; I know you'll be fine. You're a ninja after all." Molly laughed as she went to Lloyd blushing a bit. "See you s-soon Lloyd," she said. And to Molly's surprise Lloyd hugged her. "Please be safe Molly," he said. "And you stay strong green ninja." They laughed and I saw Molly's face turn toward us. Father, the boys, Ben, Crystal, Ally, Nya, and I were grinning at them. They both started to blush bright red and pulled apart nervously. "Lloyd and Molly sitting in a tree! K- I- S- S- I- N- OW!" Both Lloyd and Molly smacked Jay in the back of the head. "It's starting to bruise," he whined. "Stay cool little bro," Ally said. "Be a good boy Lloyd," Crystal said kissing Lloyd's forehead. "And take GOOD care of him father," I said turning to face him "or I'll change on you." He chuckled and smiled at me, "I'd give my life for him." I smiled back and pulled out my staff. "Let's make some snake skin boots people," I said leading the girls.

(Ally's POV)

And we're in a cage. Just freakin great! And I want my axe back! They took our weapons! "I can't stand it!" I shouted. Cole and Jay are actually playing checkers. Why are boys so stupid? "What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Jay said. "Well my package was delivered late, I spilled my coffee and, oh yeah… WE'RE IN A FREAKIN CAGE IN THE SERPENTINE'S EVIL HQ!" They starred at my outburst. "We'll find a way out, but getting mad won't help," Cole said. Then Mag stood up from her seat on the cage floor and held up her index finger. "Actually it might!" she said. "What are you… OH NO! No way are you making me change!" I was not going to let her convince me it was a good idea. "What do you mean change?" Kai asked. "When any of us get angry," Mag gestured toward me and Crystal "really angry, we change in both appearance and power. We gain all the powers of our father and the strength of three dragons. Our eyes turn blood red, our hair's roots turn black, and we grow fangs." "Yeah, and the power is way too risky and unpredictable to let out whenever. That's why people don't mess with us," I said trying to debunk her plan. "If that really is how much power you have then let's get out of here," Cole said to all three of us. "No," Uncle said "the power is their father's evil power. It could easily lose control and destroy more than the serpentine or cage." Thank you Uncle. "Then now what?" Nya asks. "I think we can get out without our weapons or powers," Kai said taking Jay's hair gel that they used as a checkers piece. "Hey, my hair gel was about to be king," Jay complained. "Sorry Jay," Kai said "but I need it more." Kai then decided to grease himself up with the gel. Not hugging him anytime soon. "Wo! Grease ball! How 'bout warning us before you do that next time," Cole said. I assumed he was smiling but I couldn't be sure; we all had our hoods down and Nya had her helmet. "Laugh all you want, but I don't think we need our special powers to get out of here. Just a little engineering," Kai slipped through the bars and started to swing above the slither pit. He better move fast and quick. Wait a minute, I think they've seen. CRAP TO INFINITY!

(Crystal's POV)

"Thanks Kai," Mag said sarcastically "we're in such a better position than we were before!" Each of us had one hand chained to the cage. Now I don't like to think mean things but, PYTHOR IS F*****G WITH THE WRONG GIRL! Oh my! "And I was gonna be king Kai," Jay complained. "Jay stop complaining!" I said. All eyes turned to me. "If we think then we can find a way out," I said. "She is right," Zane agrees with me "we have come this far. We can go farther." I closed my eyes and tried to think. "Guys!" I heard Lloyd's voice which caused my eyes to snap open. "Lloyd?" Nya said. We looked up and saw Zane's falcon. "Lloyd what are you doing? Where's dad?" Ally asked. "He's uh… gone. I caught him trying to steal secrets from the database." "I told you so…" "SHUT UP KAI!" the three of us yelled in unison. "Lloyd, get Ben and get help!" Cole shouted. "No I can help!" "Lloyd don't argue! You're too important to lose!" I shouted. "Don't worry guys! Green ninja to the rescue!" "LLOYD!" we all shouted in unison. "I guess we don't have a choice," Nya said. "We have to believe in Lloyd," I said.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Change of the Trio

(Lloyd's POV)

I was in my suit, awesome! I am the green ninja! I was going to choose a sword, but I might have knocked over the whole display which might have gotten Ben's attention as he was in his room. "Lloyd, what are you doing?" Oh crud! Now what! "Where's your dad?" "I… found him stealing secrets from the computer. And now the others are in trouble, and I'm going to save them, and I have to go…" "And I'm going to let you." What? I thought I was important? "What?" "I'm gonna let you go, but not alone." He turned to some closet for whatever he was talking about. He opened it and it looked like a suit like Nya's except it was blue. Some giant robot suit that had a spot for a person. "What is that thing?" "It's surprising how much time I have when you're all fighting snakes, just like Nya." He pulls up his sleeve and pushes a blue button on a silver bracelet and the suit just walked out. "Say hello to the Exo-Battle Suit 500. The perfect mechanical skeleton." He pushed the button again and the suit opened up and he climbed in. "Here's the plan kid…"

(Mag's POV)

"The last fangblade is ours!" I hate Pythor! I wanted to scream in his ear until he went deaf. The stupid snakes decided to celebrate with a slither pit. It sickens me that they find joy in almost killing their own kind. The worst part is probably that now we're hanging over a giant vat of venom. "We need a plan," I say. "But what? We're chained to a cage over a vat of venom!" Jay is such a girl. "We have to do something!" Ally barked. "Well…" Cole said "there is something we could do." "What is that exactly?" I asked his questioning tone. "Look down there." I looked at where he said only to see Lloyd being caught by Pythor. "LLOYD! LLOYD!" My sisters looked to and we all started screaming. Pythor was dangling Lloyd over the venom and threatening to drop him. "LLOYD!" I felt myself slipping. My anger was growing and my eyesight changed. I saw everything in bloody red and grays. The length of my teeth growing to fangs. I was changing, but I couldn't believe Cole made this happen. My heart ached from my brother, my father, my fiancé, my life, and everything seemed to just pile on. I heard my wrist break free and so did my sisters. They snapped to. This wasn't going to be pretty was all I could think before the instincts took over.

(Cole's POV)

What did I do? I watched as the girls' hair bled pitch black from the roots to half way down, their eyes turned into red apples as angry as a mother wolf protecting her pup, their teeth grew to fangs and were as white as pearls, they were like female versions of their dad. With all the anger and fury as their dad when they broke their chains and began to slash at the bars. Breaking their way free and lunging at walls and snakes as soon as they saw them. "This is absolutely insane!" Nya yelled. "I warned you of the power of their change!" Sensei yelled. "Mag's going after Pythor!" Kai was right she was circling Pythor like a wolf around a harmed animal. She seemed to pounce on him and started biting and clawing at his scales. He dropped Lloyd but Mag snatched him faster than air. The other girls came up and took him away from the fight without talking. "How do they know what to do?" I asked. "In this state they can communicate telepathically," Sensei explained. "I've only seen them like this once," Molly said "when at the orphanage a worker beat me for hiding outside and Ally went crazy on him and he ran away into the woods and left." "What happened after that?" Zane asked. "He never came back. He thought they would kill him." That might not be good. "Well, well, well," That voice… "I'm not here for a minute and you all get stuck in a cage." "BEN!" Molly's right, Ben has his own suit… wait what? "Ben, your suit's operational!" Nya knew? "Yup! Thanks for that wiring tip Nya, it sure did work." "Wait," I said waving my free hand "you knew that he had this suit too." "I taught him how to make it." Did I just get poned by a girl? "Now, let's get on with my plan." He uses his suit's weapons to cut an opening in the bars which he then uses to cut our chains. "Thanks," I said rubbing my sore wrist. "No problem, but now we have a bigger issue to solve." He's right, the snakes are everywhere and even though the girls have gone mad we need help. "What is wrong with these girls!?" I heard a serpentine yell. I looked to see Mag was biting fangpires and venomaris. "Wow!" was all I could say. We jumped and started to fight to get to our weapons back. But when I turned around, my scythe was right behind me. I saw at the corner of my eye Mag leaving Jay's nun chucks. They might be crazy right now, but they still know what's right. Ally had given Kai his sword and Molly her fans. Crystal had given back Zane's shurukiens, Sensei's staff, and Nya's bracelet. They themselves had found their weapons themselves and were basically destroying the serpentine. Then they put their weapons together, I know this move. They tried to use it when we first fought Pythor. The weapons glowed and shot out the same swirl of elements it did back on the roof. I watched as it spun right into a herd of snakes and they all were flung into the air. "Cole!" I turned my head to quit the sight of my life. The entire skeleton army was standing there at the edge of the cave.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Lady Destructia

(Mag's POV)

The entire room was red and annoying. I wanted it all dead. Lloyd was safe with the others at least. I ran at every snake I saw like it was my enemy, because right now they were. I love to kill things, especially evil things. But in a second my mind is brought back by a yell. "DAD!" Lloyd! He just called 'dad'. I looked back to see father with the skeleton army. But what he's saying is faint. Something about controlling his own destiny. I think that did it. My eyes changed back, my teeth grew normal, my hair faded back to its angel blonde, and I was me again. I saw my sisters holding their faces as they went back to normal too. The skeleton army was attacking. I think something about everyone not liking snakes. The whole room was thrown into a battle. I could only keep whacking snakes as I saw them. But we all stopped once a voice sounded loud enough to fill the room. "YOU DISAPPOINT ME PYTHOR!" "What was that?" Ally asked. "Forgive me Lady Destructia!" Pythor was pleading on a tall rock in front of the cave opening. "Who is he talking to?" Lloyd asked. "YOUR INCOMPITANCE HAS LED TO THE NEAR END OF THIS QUEST!" The voice grew closer to the entrance. "I DID NOT SPARE YOUR LIFE JUST FOR YOU TO FAIL!" A woman came out. She looked human; long blood red hair in a braid, bright florescent green eyes, ordinary skin color, and she wore a long black dress with a see-through middle and a sash around her left side to her back that held the dress in place with a golden pin. "Please Lady Destructia, be merciful!" This woman must be powerful to have him be scared. "Pythor, I will spare your life," she turned to face the crowd "but now I see I must be the one to lead this mission." Pythor bowed on the rock, "Yes oh great goddess." "Enough," I yelled raising my staff "who are you and why do you believe you can simply seize control of another species in mid-battle!?" She grinned at me. "If it isn't a Garmadon girl. My haven't you all grown. It's been a while since I've heard about you," What is she talking about? How does she know us? "Who are you?" I commanded. "Allow me to show you my true form," she said. I had no time to question what she said as she slowly faded to a new form. She was a tall pink serpentine with bright red eyes and a florescent pink gem on her forehead. She wasn't like the others; her whole upper body was very human like. She had her hair, a woman's chest and build, and she didn't have a snake snout but a nose and ears. But she had a very long tail, a sharp thorn at the tip of her tail, two curved spikes on her shoulders, and her outfit covered her pale pink scales with blood red lips. "I am the Serpentine goddess Lady Destructia, and your mother talked an awful lot about her children." What is she talking about? Mom? How does she know her? I walked backward to my sisters. I couldn't understand what she was saying. What does she mean our mom talked about us? "How do you know our mom?" She slithered down to where we stood. I saw the others being blocked back by a wall of serpentine. Seven or eight were trying to keep father in place. She was face to face with us when she grinned and showed two white fangs. "I know her the best of all. I'm the one who killed her." I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. But then I noticed the gold bow at the end of her braid. That was our mom's bow. She would wear it every day. "Mom's bow," I mumbled. "Yes," she grinned "and my trophy of her kill." Then a sharp pain hit my stomach. I looked down and saw her tail's point in my chest. She violently pulled it out and the pain made me topple over. I was bleeding out on the ground. I could hear screams and yells from all around me. Father's scream grew louder and louder. I felt him lift me up off the ground and carry me. I could barely hear. I heard _'please don't die' _and _'I'm sorry'_ and I blacked out.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Mag's Full Potential

(Mag's POV)

"_Prepare to die, Garmadon girl." The tail pierced my stomach. I fell to the ground holding my bleeding chest. The blood drenched my hand and suit. The room felt so cold. The air blew in my face. I saw Lady_ _Destructia lunging at my family. She snuck up behind Ally and bit her neck and Ally screamed as she pulled her into black. I cried. I saw Crystal screaming as Destructia stabbed her heart with a dagger. She fell to the floor dead and faded to the black. Lloyd was running away from her and screaming. She wrapped her tail around his neck and it snapped. She dropped him and he was gone. Father was fighting her, but she slit his throat. He gagged and fell down. Uncle was trying to fight back against her with his staff. She stuck a sword in his back. Our youngest brother was screaming and crying. She strangled him. Our aunt was using a sword. She was burned alive. Our grandma was being beaten. She was shot with five arrows in the heart. I couldn't breathe. My whole family was dead. "Your blood line ends here girl!" My eyes closed shut and my body froze._

"Ah!" I woke up screaming. I was freezing cold. I felt my face, it was like ice. "Mag?" I looked over to see I was in the med-room filled with everyone. Lloyd ran at me in the bed and hugged me. "I… I thought… I was… gonna… loose… you." He stuttered and sniffled as he talked. I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled his head. "I'm not going anywhere bud," I said as I kissed the top of his head. He kept crying as I rubbed his head and hung onto him. Soon both my sisters were clinging to me too. "We thought… you were dead!" Crystal cried. How did I become the one comforting them? "I'm not dead yet sis. And neither are you." They looked up at me with confusion on their faces. "What does that mean?" Ally asked. "Nothing," I said shaking the awful dream from my head "just a nightmare I had." The girls let go, but Lloyd still clung to me like a leach. "How did you guys get out of there? How am I alive? What did I miss?" I asked. "It was a miracle," Nya said. "A what?" I don't get it. "You found your true potential!" Crystal yelled blurting out the news. "Huh, well that explains how I'm still alive," I said lifting the blankets and my shirt a little to examine the mark on my stomach. "So what was my power?" They looked at me. A few grins and smirks. "It was completely awesome…"

(NO POV)

Mag hit the ground and was fading in and out of consciousness. "Mag!" Lloyd yelled. Lord Garmadon broke free from the snakes holding him back and ran to save his daughter. He was on his knees carefully picking her up off the ground. "Mag," he whispered "please don't die." He stroked her hair as an all out war broke out around him. "Please don't die. Please, please, please, please, please, please, don't die." He pushed the bloody hair from her face and leaned his forehead against hers. "Please," his voice grew choppy and scared "I'm sorry. I love you." He kissed her forehead. And she started to glow. Her eyes opened and they were a silver and purple. Her body was engulfed in a bright purple and white light. She floated in the air and her wound began to glow white. Garmadon stood from his knees and whipped tears from his eyes. Mag was white and bright as an angel. "What's happened!?" Crystal yelled. Cole looked to see his Mag floating. They all looked at her. "She's reached her true potential!" Cole yelled. "But what's her power?" Ally said. Mag opened her mouth and a soothing melody came out. A slow and steady beat of soft notes cascaded from her lungs. It could be called the sound of angels. "All snakes, hear to my pleas. I bend your will, to do my biding. A safe escape, for loved ones so dear to me. My heart controls your minds, give me the fangblades." She sang her commands and the snakes complied. Four different serpentine brought up one fangblade each. They had closed eyes and blissful smiles. Every snake in the cave did. "She's a siren," Molly said. "A what? I thought those were myths?" Kai said. "After everything that's happened to us, you're really going to question sirens?" Ally said raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Good point," he said. "Return the fangblades to me, release your hold on my family. Retreat like the cowards you are, never return again. Hear the hypnotic call, obey my every whim. Don't betray my song, or I will sing again." Mag lowered in height and grabbed the fangblades from the snakes who happily bowed after losing them. They seemed to be in a transfixed state from Mag's song. She slowly touched the ground and walked over to her dad. She handed him the fangblades and sang again. "Return to the ship. Safely with them. Do not let these go. I trust you finally." Her voice was soothing to him. He nearly lost his mind like the snakes. But she lost her glow and she passed out to the ground. He caught her before she hit the ground, and the serpentine passed out with her. They left the cave with the four fangblades and skeletons actually cheering for them. Quit the change huh audience? "I never thought I'd say this but GO NINJA GO!" Oh you remember that right guys? Oh, that was funny! They returned to the ship and Garmadon carried Mag to the med-room. It was hours until she finally woke up. She was screaming, but awake.

(Mag's POV)

"Ok, so we have the fangblades?" I asked double checking. "Yes, all four," Kai said "and we can destroy them in Torch Fire mountain by to…" "Actually," I said. "Yes," Cole said. "There's a better way to make sure they're unusable." I looked at my sisters and we grinned having one of our 'I know what you know' moments. "Trap them in the Orb."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: The New Plan

(Ally's POV)

"So the plan is what?" Kai asked. He is so cute when he's clueless. "The plan is," Mag said "there is an alchemist spell to trap the four fangblades in an ancient oceanic orb so they can never be used again. It is much more secure then burning because the fire, although very hot, might not actually destroy the fangblades. The orb has no way out once they're in, so they are rendered useless." They seemed to understand it. It really isn't that hard. The fire isn't enough but the orb is. "The problem is that in this plan, we need six people skilled in alchemy to perform it," Crystal explained. "So in total we have our aunt, our grandmother, and us three," I said putting up fingers "we still need one more." "And we know just the person," Mag said. "Oh yeah! We haven't seen her in a long time," Crystal said. "And we can find the orb with our other friends," I said. "Perfect! I wonder how those girls are doing." Mag asked. "Wow, slow down there," Cole said "who are these people and what are you saying?" "We don't wanna spoil the surprise honey," Mag said grinning. "Yeah, that would kill the magic of meeting them," I said also grinning. "All we need to do first is get to the cabin in the woods where aunty, nana, and our estranged little bro live," Crystal said. "Sounds simple enough," Lloyd said. "But nothing we ever do is simple little bro," Mag said finally prying him off her, but he still sat next to her on the bed. "Alright, so we'll need the quadrants of this cabin so we can get there," Nya said. "I'll tell yuh Nya," I said walking to the control room with her. But I stuck my head back for a second. "With any luck we should be there in a day and a half."

(Mag's POV)

"Guys, can you leave. I really just need some sleep." They agreed one by one left. Lloyd hugged me one more time, Crystal gave me a hug and a fist bump, Uncle nodded his head, and father kissed my forehead and hugged me before slowly leaving. But when Cole came up last to kiss me good bye, "Cole, please stay in bed with me." "You really think that's a good idea?" I looked at him holding back tears. "In that nightmare I had, I lost everyone I love. And what Lady Destructia said before she stabbed me was she killed my mom." I took a breath gasping to keep the tears away. "And- and I- I think she was telling the truth. She had mom's bow in her hair. My mom never went anywhere without that bow. That must mean," I couldn't finish. My voice was replaced with cries of pain and sorrow. The tears left my eyes and leaked onto my face. "In my dream she killed all my family. All of them savagely slaughtered like animals," I could barely get the words out. But Cole wrapped his arms around me. It felt very comforting to have him around me. "I'll stay here if you need me." I was so glad to hear that. "Thank you," I said. I looked up at him through the tears in my eyes and he whipped them away from my checks. Our heads leaned in and we slowly connected our lips. We finally kissed again after what felt like years. We snuggled in the covers and I felt safest I've felt in a long time.

(Crystal's POV)

I was on deck just starring at the sky. I watched as the clouds went by and the sky turned soft setting colors. I loved to watch the sky change from its soft baby blue to rich caramel colors over sunset. "Hey, you there?" I turned to see Ally behind me. "Hi Ally," I said softly. "What's eating away at you?" she can read me like a book. "You remember that bow in Lady Destructia's hair?" She walked up behind me and sat next to me, rubbing my back. "You recognized it too, huh." I nodded at her. "Mom never went anywhere without that bow," I said muffled by tears. "I know. She said dad gave it to her on their first date. She wore it every day since then." I stuffed my head into her shoulder. I felt tears coming out of my eyes. "If Lady Destructia got the bow, then that means mom is," I couldn't finish my sentence. I didn't want to finish my sentence. If that sentence was true, then mom was dead. And I didn't want that to be true. "Crystal, everything will be ok. We're gonna fix what went wrong all those years ago," Ally is trying, but I can't be cheered up right now. "Girls?" We turned to see Lloyd behind us. He probably doesn't recognize the bow. He was too young to remember. "Why are you crying Crystal?" I didn't want to answer him, But Ally took over. "Lloyd, come sit with us." He did so and we were in a sibling line. "Lloyd, did you notice that bow in Lady Destructia's hair?" He nodded his head slowly. "That bow was our mom's. She never took it out." He seemed to gasp a bit. "But why would she have something that belongs to our mom?" Oh I can't bear it. "She said- she- said she," not even Ally could say this. "She killed mom and took the bow as a trophy," I just blurted. Lloyd's face was hard. I cried into Ally's shoulder again. Lloyd joined me soon after as we all became fountains over our mom. The sky began to change to dark blue as night fell over us. We never stopped crying until a hand rested on my shoulder. I turned around and saw dad. "Kids, what's wrong. It's late." I couldn't speak and Lloyd's face was red and puffy from crying. "Mom- mom is- she's," Ally didn't want to say it either. "Lady Destructia- had- mom's gold bow," I had to finish for her. I couldn't look at his face. My eyes watered again and we all started to cry. He hugged us in a huddle and we stayed that way for hours.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Voice Change and Planning

(Ally's POV)

We had fallen asleep in Lloyd's room together. Dad was hanging on to Lloyd and me and Crystal slept on the floor. I woke up with the sun in my eyes. The room was bathed in light so I guess it was about noon. I looked around and saw Lloyd and Crystal still sleeping, but dad was gone. Must have woke up the earliest. I got off the floor and blankets to look in the mirror. My hair was a mess, all tangled and fuzzy. I grabbed a brush and ran it through my hair trying to undo the mess. I was working on the sides when, "WHY ARE YOU IN BED WITH MY DAUGHTER!?" Oh no. I ran to the door to see dad with red eyes aflame chasing Cole who had on nothing but black boxers. I have a good feeling Mag had a great night. Then came Mag wearing her lilac purple bathrobe chasing dad and Cole. Then Uncle yelling at dad to stop. Then Kai, Jay, and Zane. And finally Nya at the end yelling for everyone to get a brain. I decided I might as well have some fun to. I joined at the end of the line and started chasing, yelling funny things about this situation. "Mag and Cole are in trouble!" I laughed as I said everything in my head. "Cole is gonna get it!" The line kept running until dad locked the door behind him and he and Cole were alone. "Father! Open this door!" Mag sounded like she had no patience left. She banged on the door with her fist so hard I'm surprised it didn't break. "FATHER! YOU WILL LEAVE COLE ALONE!" She is seriously angry. Her eyes are just starting to turn red. "Everyone back up!" I yell. They do as I say and Mag begins to change. Her hair grows black, her eyes are blood red, her teeth are grown to fangs, and her power has increased immensely. She kicks down the door and the room reveals Cole tied to a chair with duct tape on his mouth and dad across from him holding electrically functioning spark wires. "Oh," he can't even say another word before Mag pounces on him like a wolf and starts to claw at him. Uncle and I untie Cole while we decide to let Mag have her crazy fun. She is manically laughing as dad yells in pain and horror. We sneak Cole out and now Mag has dad tied to the chair and his mouth duct taped. He muffles yells of anger but Mag's instincts have taken over and she feels no remorse. We watch from the door as she circles him like a shark around a seal. She pulls her staff from the corner of the room and points it at his throat. "What is she…" I shush Kai as Mag continues to circle and laugh. Then she says something in a devilish voice. It was her own voice, but a deeper, darker one right behind it. "I wonder what your voice would sound like if you were a woman." Her question is responded by dad's muffled cries of disapproval. She laughs and points her staff at the middle of his throat. He tries to yell but it doesn't come out. The staff glows and her laughs grow even more insane. The light blinds the room and soon dies down and dad is still screaming under his gag. But it sounds much more high pitched. Mag laughs again and removes the tape over his mouth. "Now what was th…" OH SWEET AND GLORY MOTHER OF GARMADON! His voice is a woman's. Mag grins as her appearance and power returns to normal. "Well, don't you have a pretty voice." She is so evil! I guess we really are our dad's daughters. "Mag! What did you do!?" I had to keep myself from laughing and rolling on the floor from dad's now high pitched and feminine voice. Like a princess from a movie. "Relax," she said "this isn't permanent, but it won't go away until I make it." Oh she is super evil! I love having her as my sister. "I think I'll leave you to get use to your new voice 'mom'." She leaves the room laughing and winks at us as she passes by. "Man, she is nuts," Jay said. "Maybe, but I love what she did," Kai said while laughing.

Mag left dad's voice like a woman's all day. Everyone had a hard time trying not to laugh, especially at dinner. Lloyd was failing miserably at trying to conceal his red faced laughter. Molly was doing just as bad as Lloyd was, but she was giggling. If our aunt was here, she'd be teasing dad about being a girl. I can't wait to see her again. But with dad and nana, it's gonna be awkward. They never really got along on account nana always said mom could do better. She wasn't wrong, but it still wasn't nice. Our aunt might be younger than dad, but she always teased him about everything. All the funny things that happened in the past will be told by her when we get there. What I'm really interested in is seeing our youngest brother. I don't even know what his name is. Mom stopped sending letters after two years of being gone. I guess that's when Lady Destructia… did the deed. We know it's a boy and he is the ninja of darkness and he looks like dad a lot, but that's it. From the time we've made today we should be there tomorrow at about noon. I can't wait to see how this family reunion goes. And for you people who can't tell, I'm being sarcastic. This will not be going well. "Alright," Mag said pulling out a clipboard with an itinerary on it "we need to get our aunt, nana, and bro from the woods. Then we'll need to get our special friend from the woods. Next is our three friends from the beach where they live. Finally we'll need to pick up our families." "Why exactly do we need them?" Jay asked. "Because, if Lady Destructia was evil enough to kill our mom and target the rest of our bloodline she won't hesitate to use family that can't defend themselves as bait." "It is awful but true," Uncle agreed. "If she is twisted enough to take trophies from the people she kills we better get the families sooner," I said. "Agreed, so we'll get to the cabin tomorrow and get the defenseless next. Then our forest friend and last our three ocean friends." "Why don't you just tell us who these friends are?" Zane asked. "Because it's fun to have that first impression with them," Crystal said. "But one thing, when we get to our forest dwelling friend be very gentle on the topic of serpentine," I said cautioning them. "Why?" Kai asked. "She never told us why, but something about them makes her extremely angry. Especially the annocandrai," Mag said. "Why does she hate them so much?" Molly asked. "She doesn't talk about it, but it is very personal. When you ask she either cries or yells about not wanting to talk about it," I said. "So something bad happened between her and the serpentine?" Jay asked. "From what we tell it must have broke her heart in two to cause that kind of reaction," Crystal said. "Yeah, it was like she couldn't even speak of it," I said. "Well, what about these three friends on the beach?" Cole asked. "Yeah do they live in a beach house or something?" Ben asked. "No, they live at the beach. In the ocean," Mag said casually. "What does that mean?" Lloyd said. "It means what it says. They actually live in the water, like fish. That's why we'll need their help to find the oceanic orb," I said. The table didn't get it. "How do three people live in the ocean like fish do?" Nya asked."I'm afraid we can't answer that or we'll ruin the surprise," I said. "Alright then, I'm just going to bed," Molly said. "Me too," Lloyd yawned. "Get some sleep kids!" Mag yelled. The room was silent for a second. "Mag, can you please fix my voice," dad said in his woman's voice. "Sure thing 'mom'," she laughed at her own joke and they left to another room.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Baby Ninja on Board

(Cole's POV)  
I almost got killed by my father-in-law! What the heck?! Oh crap, this is how it's gonna be for a while isn't it. Oh crud. I was walking to go see Mag in her room when I saw her huddled up on the bed rocking back and forth. "Mag," I said walking into the room "are you ok?" She looked up from starring at her knees and starred at me instead. "Cole, I- I- I'm uh- I- have news." This isn't going to be easy. I can tell it isn't gonna be pretty. "Whatever it is you can tell me," I sat down on the bed next to her and laid my arm around her shoulder. "I'm- I'm pregnant," Huh? Oh god loosing feeling in my legs. I think I'm gonna pass out. No, I can't. I have to stay awake for Mag. "That's… amazing." I do not sound convincing. "You don't sound convincing." "I know, but I am glad to be a dad." Oh how is this gonna turn out. Mag was nearly killed like two days ago. I can't lose her and my child. "How far are you?" I asked her. "I think about four weeks. That explains the mood swing when my dad tortured you." We laughed at her joke and recollection. "You know my father's going to kill you when he finds out about this," she pointed to her stomach smiling. "Yeah, but it's worth it to have a miracle with you." "Very smooth rock head." We laughed and then we felt a jerk on the ship. "Attention everyone, we've reached the Quetlan Woods!" Ben said over the intercom. "Time to meet my family," she told me getting up. I smiled and wrapped my hands around her, "Careful, baby on board." We chuckled one last time as we walked to the bridge.

(Mag's POV)

So I'm pregnant, so I'll have to tell everyone, so I'll have to take it easy, so what? Oh good creator of Ninjago who is my grandfather! What have I let myself get into! "We can take our vehicles down so everyone pair up," Kai said. Father went with Ally, Molly took Lloyd, Uncle went with Nya, and Ben chose his suit. "Uh, guys," I said nervously "I really don't feel comfortable being jostled around right now." I rubbed my stomach worried about the percussions of using my motorcycle while I'm pregnant. "Why? You love your motorcycle," Molly asked. "Well- I uh- I can't actually ride it." "What do you mean?" Crystal asked. "Mag, what's going on?" Ally said. "Well- I uh- just uh- found out- I'm…. pregnant," I basically whispered the last part. The room went more silent then a grave yard. "Surprise," Cole quietly said trying to take the edge off the dead silence. "And, Cole's the father," Ally said. I nodded my head and smiled. "OH MY GOODNESS! CONGRATS! I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT!" Crystal started yelling and hugging me. "Crystal please! I'm only four weeks don't crush the baby!" I begged to get air. She let go and the others all seemed to come too, except father. "So… we'll just… walk then," Kai said. "So," Lloyd said walking up to me "I'm getting a brother and a nephew?" "Right on the nose bud, but it could be a niece," I said tussling his hair. "But Mag, where do babies come from?" O M G! I cannot have this talk with him. I think the others heard him too because every face was pale except for Molly's. "Yeah, how do babies get born?" Molly added on. "Uuuuuhhhhhh, this is a father's conversation. Good Luck Father!" I left the room and heard the others did too. "Bye Daddy!" "See yuh Dad!" "Good luck Garmadon!" "Bye bye Molly!" "I have to pack!" "I need some tea!" "My suit needs fixing!" "I'm uncomfortable!" "This isn't for me!" "I should go with Mag!" We left him there with them all alone as I decided I should wear normal clothes out. It was really an excuse to not have that conversation about the birds and the bees. The others and I were all in our girls' room trying out clothes. I just wore a purple tank top, black sweatpants, brown sandals, and tied a black bow in my hair around my long ponytail. Ally wore a pink T-shirt with a white heart on it, stonewashed jeans, black sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. Crystal had a long sleeve baby blue top, white jean capries, black flats, and a grey sweater tied around her waist. Molly finally came in complaining about father not giving an answer that made sense. She wore an orange T-shirt, knee tattered jeans, white flip flops, and white and yellow bracelets all up her left arm. We joined the others seeing them in average attire. Cole had a black sweat shirt and jeans, Jay had a blue jacket unzipped with a white T-shirt and blue jeans, Zane had a white jacket with a grey undershirt and grey jeans, and Kai had a red sweat shirt with the symbol for fire on it and black jeans. Father wore the same outfit as always, as was Uncle, Ben had a brown T-shirt with blue jeans and his wristlet, Lloyd had on a green sweatshirt with black jeans and white sneakers, and Nya had a red V-neck top with black leggings, black flats, and her bracelet. "So we just keep walking until we just reach a cabin?" Jay asked. "Just follow us blue boy," Ally said. We walked down the plank and we headed into the woods. Cole wrapped his arm around my waist and wouldn't let go in this strange new place. He's gonna be a very protective dad, I can tell that.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Donovan and Aunt Abby

(Kai's POV)

We followed the girls through a thick forest of trees and plants. I could hear Ally talking to Mag at the front; Cole still had his arm around his baby mama's waist. Man I can't believe it. And then it hit me; the guy who use to be afraid of dragons, who can boss us around, who use to sing and dance, who hates Garmadon almost as much as me, who is obsessed with cake, is gonna be a dad. Then I started thinking about Ally. I loved her and I hoped to be at that point of having a family together with her, but should I ask her? Maybe not until after Cole and Mag's wedding. I don't want to upstage them, especially Mag. She would put me in a wheel chair if I ruined her moment. "We're here," I stopped walking and thinking to see a small wooden cabin in a clearing.

(Ally's POV)

I was walking along side Mag and Cole up in the front. "Mag," I said "if you've been pregnant for four weeks, doesn't that mean you were pregnant when you got stabbed?" She looked down to her stomach and rubbed it. "Yeah, but when I reached my true potential all I had to do was sing of healing and everything was fixed. When I took the test yesterday night it said I was pregnant, but I don't know if anything got messed up." Cole held his hand on her's and rubbed it with her in sync. "I was hoping when we get here our aunt could see if anything isn't correct," she said. "That's right, she checks animals' pregnancies all the time in the woods," I said remembering how our aunt takes in injured animals and checks their bodies for any signs of harm or pregnancy. "So she can see inside the body?" Cole asked. "Using some special herbs and potions she sort of can," Mag said lowering her hand so it was by her side again. "We're here," I said stopping. We were at a clearing in the woods directly in front of a log cabin with one flower bed of irises and one of sunflowers. It had just a door and three floors with two windows in the front on each level. Next to it on each side was a white fence and gate that would open up to their huge garden of flowers and vegetables and fruit trees everywhere. "This is where they live," Crystal said. "It's as perfect as I remember," Mag said.

(Mag's POV)

I looked at the cabin I use to come to as a child and run in the garden and woods. That's where we met our final alchemist. I walked closer to the building and heard some laughter from the garden. "I think they might be in the garden," I said. Everyone but father followed me to the garden. I turned around and saw the look of total astonishment on his face. "Crystal, can you get father to actually move his feet?" I asked her. "On it Mags," she walked back to try and pull his arms forward to make him walk. I walked closer to the left garden gate and led the others to it. I slowly pushed the garden gate open to reveal the vast amount of plants all grown behind the cabin. We followed the stone path in the grass to the middle of the huge jungle thick vegetation. It was a circle of flowers and trees with small flower buds and fruit. Then I could hear a small voice from the trees. "You guys hear that?" I asked. They nodded their heads. Then out of the mess of trees was a little boy. He had dark chocolate hair and I think brown eyes. He wore gray kimono top, black long pants, wooden sandals, and a straw woven hat. He was smiling and picking fresh oranges from a small tree as he put them in a basket he had over his shoulder. He looked so much like father did before he was bitten; it was like looking at father in the past. Our brother turned to see us and he kept smiling and waved to us. "Hello there!" he yelled to us. He carried his basket over to us and pulled down his hat. "Hello, who are you people?" We stared at him and then at each other. How do we tell him? "DONOVAN!" a loud yell stopped us from answering. "Over here Auntie Abby!" he yelled back. Then a woman walked out of the trees and grass to come to us. It was our Aunt Abby. She had a long gray braid with bangs with some natural brown still in it, her eyes were blue and twinkling like Uncle's, and she had had only a few wrinkles which were her laugh lines. She wore a yellow silk kimono top and white long pants with black ballet flats and she held a basket of carrots and potatoes. "Wu?" she said walking up to us "Laurence? Is that really you?" "Hello Abby," Uncle said. "It is good to see you are both ok," she set the basket on the ground "but why did you come here?" "We need your help," I said. Her attention turned to me. "Mag! Oh you look so much older. Then again you are older. Oh you all have grown so much! You look beautiful. And now who are these other people I see." "These are our friends and loved ones," Ally said gesturing toward the crowd behind us. "Auntie," Donovan said "who are these people?" She turned to our brother. "I'll explain everything inside Donovan, but let's show everyone to the inside now." He smiled and bowed, "Yes auntie." Our aunt picked up her basket and we walked with her inside the cabin. "So," Cole said out loud "Lord Garmadon's first name is Laurence." Father seemed to growl as others snickered. He never liked people to use his first name. "It is a family tradition that the first born son's name starts with an L," Uncle explained. "And it is a tradition that I plan on keeping," I said grasping Cole's hand. He smiled at me and I returned the expression.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Story Introductions

(Donovan's POV)

I don't recognize any of these people auntie is talking to, but if she trusts them then I think I can to. I went up ahead and walked with auntie in front of the people with my basket of oranges. I took my hat off and hung it on the hook on the wall with auntie's hat and nana's hat. We led them to the living room where we had pictures on the walls, our coffee table, couch, loveseat, chairs, and our grand baby piano I like to play. I sat down on the couch and swung my legs. I looked at the blonde boy sitting next to me on the couch. He looked older than me but not by much. Then I looked at the orange haired girl next to him. I wonder why they act so weird next to each other. "I'm going to go get Henri from upstairs," auntie said "please make yourselves comfortable." Auntie walked up to the second floor to go get nana and it was just me and the new people. "So how do you guys know my auntie and nana?" I asked. They didn't say anything, just looked funny at each other. Like frogs in the pond when they catch a fly. 'It's a long story little bro," the blonde in purple said. "Bro?" I don't get it. "Like we said a long story," the other in pink said. "Please tell me," I said smiling.

(Mag's POV)

"Well, where to start," I said "how much do you know about your family?" He put his hand on his chin and thought about it. "Auntie told me she has an older brother who's my dad and a younger brother who's my uncle. Also that I have three sisters and a brother and I know that my mom died when I was little. We still visit her grave every week." I choked back a cry from hearing him talk about mom. He said it so casual like it was an average thing to say. "Well, let's start from the beginning," I said. "Well if it isn't my 'still not good enough for my sweet daughter' son in law Laurence." We heard the voice from the steps as a short, white haired old woman came down. She wore a gray kimono with cherry blossom branches on it, white socks with wooden sandals, and her hair was ice white in a bun with loose strands hanging out. "Well if it isn't my 'still can't get over the fact her daughter married me' mother in law," father said. Donovan smiled and ran to great nana. He bowed in front of her, "Nana Henri, who are these people?" Nana smiled and rubbed his hair. "I believe it is time you meet your family Donovan." He was puzzled. "I don't understand," he said. "Meet your rather annoying and still not good enough father," she pointed to father. "Your wise and noble uncle," she pointed uncle as she walked over to the couch. "Your three older sisters," she pointed to us triplets. "And your older brother," she put her hand on Lloyd's head and sat on the couch slowly. "So, this is the family you said I have?" Donovan asked. "Yes, and from the looks of it they have a lot to tell us about," aunt Abby said sitting in a chair she pulled up next to nana. "But they look different then the pictures in the album," Donovan said looking at us. "Well it's been years honey. There seems to be a lot to catch upon," nana said. "Most defiantly," uncle said "we are here due to a spell the girls say can trap the fangblades in an orb." Nana nodded her head. "So you have found the fangblades. And I suppose Lady Destructia has already tried to stop you." I put my hand to my stomach as the memory of what happened flashed in my head. "She tried to kill me already," I said leaning my head on Cole "she could have ended my pregnancy right then and there if it hadn't been for my true potential." My aunt's attention went straight to me. She walked over to where I sat and placed a hand on my stomach too. "How far along are you?" "About four weeks." She slowly rubbed the section of my stomach where I was stabbed. How did she know that's where it happened? "Nothing seems wrong honey," she said smiling "lucky them, if you had been further along and they had been bigger they would have been right in the line of fire." Wait, "Why do you keep saying them and they?" She smiled at me. "It's gonna be twins." "Wo! Wo! Wo!" I said raising my hands "What makes you think it'll be twins?!" She chuckled at my outburst. "Crystal knows it's gonna be twins," I turned to her. "What do you mean?" Crystal didn't get it. "You saw them in a dream didn't you?" How does she know Crystal saw us in a dream? "So the twins in Crystal's nightmare…" "Are my unborn children?" I cut Zane off. Our aunt nodded. I put my hand to my head. "Oh my," I felt light headed. "At least we know the genders," Cole said. I glared at him. I appreciate he's trying to lighten the mood, but now is not the time. "How about we tell you what has happened and then we can plan things out," Ally said. "Sounds good dear," nana said. One long and complex story later and explaining to Donovan our family tree, we knew what we were in for. "So if Lady Destructia really is targeting the family bloodline, she will be summoning protectors for the generals she needs to keep alive," nana said. "What is a protector?" Jay asked. "She will summon smaller goddesses to protect the Serpentine she needs until her mission for power is complete," aunt Abby said sipping her tea "they will be ordered to protect the generals' lives no matter what the cost." "So we won't be able to take the generals out anytime soon," Ally said. "No but we can stop her plans," I said "we just need a little magic."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: The Protectors

(NO POV)

Lady Destructia was in her head chamber in Orabouras waiting for the five generals to enter for her conference. She needed them alive for her plans to work, so she will assign them each a protector to keep them from idiotically getting themselves killed. The door to the room opened and she heard the male generals enter and take a position at the stone table. She turned around to face the five head serpentine. "Generals, I have made a decision," she said placing a hand on the table. "What have you decided our goddess," Skales said. She smirked at the foolish males. "You are at risk as long as the Garmadon bloodline still exists," she says "so I have assigned each of you a protector." A collective gasp reaction fills the chamber. "Lady Destructia, with all respect madam we can protect ourselves," Pythor says. The goddess did not like his reply. "Pythor, you were almost taken down by three girls and one of them was not at full power because she was pregnant," the annicodrai sat back at her response "if you die at their hands, or any hands at all, the plans of releasing our greatest god are done for. And I need this plan to be one hundred percent successful if we want revenge." She slithers to a darkened side of the room. "Each of you will receive a demi-goddess that is instructed to keep you alive," she waves her hand and the darkened space shows a group of five girls with individual traits that proves they are not human. "Meet my handpicked group that will follow you everywhere you go from now on, each one has animal instincts," Lady Destructia orders the girls in a line for a good look. "Skales, come forward," Skales rose and slithered forward to the goddess. "You will be watched by Scarlet," she gestured toward a girl in the middle who stepped forward at the mention of her name. She had long gray hair to her midback and icy blue eyes that were almost ice themselves. Her ears were of a wolf's and she had a gray tail that flowed like a fancy cat with her fangs slightly showing out of her princess pink lips. She, and all the protectors, wore a white strapless shirt that stopped at the waist and white shorts to their mid thigh with gold trim on all the edging. "It is a pleasure to see to your safety general Skales," she said in an angelic voice. "And it is nice to meet you, Scarlet," he replied. Skales returned to his seat while Scarlet stood behind him. "Skalidor, come forward." Skalidor rose from his seat and took the place beside Lady Destructia. "You will be watched by Hazel," she said as the girl at the end of the line and farthest away stepped forward. She had bright green eyes that had the pupil of a cat and orange hair that was to her ears in a close cut bob. She lightly showed her pointed teeth below her bright red lips. And she had a long orange tiger tail with black stripes through the hole in her shorts. "An honor indeed to meet a general rank," she said in a strong firm voice as if she was stating a fact instead of a compliment. "The honor is mine, demi-goddess." They returned to his seat with her standing behind him. "Fangtom, come forward." The two headed fangpire stood beside her as she motioned for the girl closest to them to step forward. "You will be watched by Violet." The girl had black hair that was in curls to her shoulders and red eyes like a vampire. Her fingernails were sharp like claws and her teeth were slightly pointed behind ballet slipper pink lips. "It is my duty to preserve your life," she said properly demanding respect in her voice. "And my duty is to trust you," Fangtom said. They returned to his seat taking the position of the others with Fangtom sitting and Violet standing. Now there were two protectors left. Acidicus couldn't help but wonder which woman was to follow him. "Acidicus," his question was about to be answered "come forward." He slithered to the goddess's side. "You will be watched by Magenta," the girl to the left stepped up. She had grey eyes and pale blonde hair that looked so fair it might be mistaken for white that was up in a braided bun. She had smooth skin that was much paler than the others' skin. Her lips were a soft pink that looked like the color of Lady Destructia's scales. The only thing that made her look inhuman was she had two small white wings on her back that reached from her neck to her waist. "I am glad to be of service to a noble general," her voice to him was like the music used to sooth rabid cobras in baskets. "It is a privilege to meet such a lovely lady," he slightly blushed while she giggled at his comment on her looks. They returned to the table in the position used by the others, but Acidicus thought he got the prettiest of the protectors. "Pythor, come forward." The Serpentine king obeyed the war goddess's command, taking the position to face the last remaining protector. "You will be watched by Viridian," the girl stepped forward to show her dark brown eyes that nearly looked black and her long dark brown hair that was in a braid tossed over her shoulder. Her lips were a dark bloody red and she had sharp claw like nails painted black. But the most noticeable feature of her was she had dark red and black dragon wings on her back and a gold dragon tattoo on her right arm. "My orders are to keep you safe King of Serpentine," she sounded as if she'd rather be anywhere but there right now, which in fact was the thought in her head right that moment. "And mine are to put up with you," Pythor hissed. They reluctantly went back to Pythor's seat and took the sitting and standing position. Lady Destructia grinned at her handy work. "Well, I hope you all get along very well. Meeting dismissed."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: How Katarina Died

(Mag's POV)

We were settled on the plan we needed. "So, first we'll need to get the final alchemist for the spell," I said "and then we'll have to get the oceanic orb with our help from the beach." "But what is the oceanic orb," Jay asked. "I can explain that," aunt Abby said "when the Great Devourer was locked away years ago, the fangblades were scattered and hidden by only the secret venom map could depict. But the humans came up with a way to stop the fangblades from being used. The first group of alchemists created an ancient orb from pure ocean water. Anything put inside the orb would be consumed with a pure crystal and rendered useless. The orb was given to be protected by a clan of the first people to live in the ocean, the first mermaids," "WAIT! MERMAIDS!?" Jay! Nya slapped him in the back of the head and he mumbled stuff as he rubbed his soar head. "Yes, mermaids," nana continued "the underwater society was trusted to protect the oceanic orb and to keep it from any evil possible to destroy it. It took six alchemists to create the orb and it takes six alchemists to use it. We will have to simultaneously recite the spell at the same time and have the orb present in order to trap the fangblades within the orb." Ok now we have to figure out what we do next. "Alright," Crystal said "what do we do now?" I thought about that myself. There was something I needed to know, "How did our mom die?" The room looked up at me. Nana and aunt Abby looked down at the ground. "I think it's best to show you instead of tell," aunt Abby walked over to a table in the room with a crystal ball. "This crystal ball can show you any point in time up to the present," she carried it on a metal stand to the coffee table "just ask away and it will show you." She set it on the table and we leaned in to look at it. I glanced at my sisters. They looked at me with the same thought. _'Should we?' _I looked into the sphere and saw its inner structure. "Show us how our mom died," I spoke the term carefully without stuttering. It suddenly glowed white and seemed to cast a large screen in the air. Everyone backed away and looked at the giant white rectangle in the air that slowly formed a picture.

(NO POV)

Katarina was in the desert facing the lost city of Orabouras. She had on a gray form fitting T-shirt, worn out denim jeans, black sneakers, a golden dagger pendant, and a katana was in a case on her back. Her eyes were green like the trio's and she had golden blonde hair held back in a pony tail with her gold bow. Her eyes were narrowed as she walked closer to the lost city. She had a mission, get the venom from the snake that poisoned her husband and prevent her first son from fighting his father. She reached the middle of the city when she heard silence around her. "Destructia!" her voice rang through the abandoned walls. A slither is heard behind her. "Well, well, well," Destructia reveals herself from her hiding spot in the shadows "Katarina Garmadon. I knew you'd be coming here." A grin plasters on each woman's face. "Then I guess you know what I want," Katarina turns to face the goddess of war and death. "Yes, you want the venom of the Great Devourer so you can make an anti-venom. You want to save your precious family." The pink snake and the human begin to circle each other in the center of the city. "I am going to keep my family together if it kills me," Katarina says reaching for the katana. "Well, I certainly hope you didn't promise on that," Destructia raises her tail's spike so it was drawn like a sword. The two stare at each other for three minutes when Katarina draws her sword and rushes the goddess. Destructia grins as she thrusts her tail just missing Katarina by inches. Katarina slices the air just barely missing the goddess as she whips around and slices back and clashes with the snake's tail. The two force back and forth just trying to overpower the other. Katarina pulls back and slices at her tail only leaving a small line in the scales. Destructia looks furious at the mortal for leaving a mark on perfection such as herself. They clash five more times before Katarina is pushed back to a wall. "What now Katarina," the goddess mocks her "I've seen all your moves." Katarina is breathing heavily. But faced by the goddess, she grins. "Ninja GOOOO!" Katarina begins to spin into a yellow tornado of shining light and sparkles. She is doing spinjitzu. The goddess is thrusted into a wall which knocks over a few stone bricks onto her head. "Not all my moves," Katarina says smiling. She walks over the goddess and holds the katana to her neck. "I want that venom." The goddess stares at her opponent with anger and defeat. "Fine," Destructia says snarling "I'll give you what you wish." Katarina lowers the katana enough so it wasn't to her neck. Than Destructia pounced and clamps her fangs into Katarina's neck. She screams as the fangs dig deeper into her neck and tare at her flesh. The goddess releases her grip and Katarina falls to her knees holding her bleeding neck. "You wanted venom," Lady Destructia says in a mocking tone. Katarina's breathing grows heavy and she growls at the goddess's comment. The war goddess laughs at her pain as she sprawls on the ground in pain. Destructia slithers in front of her and smiles at what pain she caused the wife and mother. Her tail raises and she throws it into the pain ridden woman's chest. Katarina cries out in pain as the tail's point is twisted and driven into her. "Ha ha ha! Is that venom as good as you wanted it?" Katarina has tears in her eyes as the pain grows and her vision starts to blur over several times. The war goddess smiles as she watches the woman bleed out on the stone ground. Destructia pulls the bow out of Katarina's hair with her fingers and ties it at the end of her red braid. But Katarina raises her arm one last time and yanks her dagger pendant off her neck and slams it into Lady Destructia's tail. Destructia yells as the pendant is forced into her tail. She rips her tail out of the bleeding body and tares Katarina's flesh with it. Katarina smiles as she watches the sky grow darker. The sand around them swirls into the air and turns to a giant storm. "What have you done you incompetent mortal!?" Destructia screams as the sand binds her. "I've secured you… to this… city," Katarina says taking pauses as she bleeds and tries to keep breathing "as long as…the five tombs… are sealed… you will be bound here… and can never reach… your true power." The goddess screams and yells in anger at her imprisonment. "I will destroy your family's bloodline you fool!" Katarina smiles at her handy work as the sand blocks the view from her fading eyes. The sand covers the city and it sinks below the desert in a giant heap of yellow rock. Katarina is bleeding out in the empty desert lying on her back in the sand smiling to herself. "I'm sorry," she starts to talk out loud "I couldn't do it." She coughs up blood on the ground as everything goes gray and hazy and comes right back. "I tried, but I… wasn't strong enough. I couldn't get the… venom. I couldn't… make the… anti-venom. It's up to… you kids. You… have to… stop the… family from… breaking… apart." She lies back in the sand and stares at the sun. The heat burning her face makes her close her eyes. But her breathing slows and soon her chest is soaked in her own blood. "I love you all," her chest falls and it doesn't rise again. The screen goes white and fuzzy as the picture goes away.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: The Voice in the Forest

(Mag's POV)

I thought I was going to be sick. I just watched my mother be killed right in front of me. I turned my head to look at father, Crystal, and Ally. I saw Crystal holding her hands to her eyes, Ally had her hand on her forehead probably feeling sick like me, and father… he was crying. I can't imagine what he must be thinking. This entire time mom was trying to get a cure for him, and he only thought of himself. I turned the other way to see Lloyd crying and Donovan curled up in aunt Abby's lap. They should have left the room, them and Molly. I leaned back in my seat and felt my stomach. I honestly thought I was going to throw up right then and there. Then the tears came from my eyes like waterfalls. I leaned into Cole's shoulder and I couldn't hear anymore.

(Ally's POV)

I was sick. My heart was literally smashed to pieces seeing this. Why did mom apologize? She did everything we could have ever asked of her and she still thought she hadn't done enough. I guess that's where we get it from. She was noble, trying to stop Lloyd from facing dad and find dad's cure as well. I had my hand on my forehead. I was sweating and my stomach was clenched in a ball. "It's all my fault," the whole room looked to see Lloyd blaming himself. "If I hadn't opened the first tomb, none of this would have happened." I got up from my chair and sat next to Lloyd and hugged him. "Lloyd, don't ever blame yourself," I stroked his hair as he cried into my shirt "nothing here is to be blamed on any of us." Crystal got up and sat next to me. "Mom wouldn't want you to regret what you've done," she rubbed his back. Mag came and sat next to me, "If that tomb was never opened, then we wouldn't be here now as a family." She tilted his head to face her. "We'd still be living in our shack in the woods, Molly and Ben would still be in the orphanage, Donovan would never had met us, you'd still be off somewhere alone, I would have never gotten pregnant, none of what's happened would have been real." She smiled at him and he smiled back. She hugged him and he wiped away his tears. "There's an old saying in Ninjago kids," aunt Abby said. "The past," nana began. "Is the past," Uncle said. "And the future," aunt Abby said. "Is the future," dad said. "Nana," Donovan said "can I show Lloyd my room?" He smiled so bright he looked like a star. Nana smiled and nodded her head. Donovan grabbed Lloyd's wrist and dragged him up the steps to his room to see whatever he had.

(Mag's POV)

"He is really is just like you Laurence," aunt Abby said smiling as she sipped her tea. "Right down to his skills with a katana. He beat your record of disarming someone in a fight by a minute," nana said. "I don't honestly know what to say of the boy," father said. "I'd like to know who picked his name," I said. Aunt Abby smiled and set down her cup, "Your mother picked his name. She chose it because it means _'dark warrior'_." I smiled; mom could really pick a name."So the names mean things?" Kai said. "All names have some meaning," Ally said "our aunt's name means _'head of a monastery' _for example.""But if that's her name why did Sensei get the monastery?" Jay asked."I left after our father passed for my own training, so Wu was next in line. Laurence said he didn't want the responsibility from the start of things," aunt Abby said. "And our nana's name means _'of water, wind, fire, shadows, earth, plants, animals and loved by God'_," Crystal said. "As I am one with all parts of the world," nana explained pouring her own tea. "Well when should we leave to find the other needed parts of the spell?" I asked out loud to no one in particular. "Anytime dear," aunt Abby said "but please see the garden. We have worked very hard on it since last you were here." I nodded my head and got up from my seat. "Anyone coming with?" The whole room got up to come see the garden with me.

(Cole's POV)

We strolled the garden paths for a while when we came to the edge in a forest. "Been a long time since we've seen this place," what does Ally mean? "Yeah, I can still remember her voice here," what is Crystal saying? Mag let go of my hand but I was struggling to hold on. She yanked away and they left the garden for the forest. "Girls, where are you going?!" I called out. They didn't stop but Ally called back, "Come and catch us!" We walked as a group trying to find our way around the forest. We reached a large oak tree with a carving in the trunk. "What's it say?" Jay asked. "It says _'No Serpentine or else'_," I read the carving out loud. "What does that mean?" Nya asked. Then an arrow came flying across my face and hit the tree trunk. I stumbled back into Kai and Zane and tried to stand again. _"Who enters my forest?!" _some voice called out. "It's ok," Mag's voice was in the trees "they're our family." "Yeah," Ally said "we brought them here." _"Why did you bring them? The one with for arms has a dark aura. They could easily be a trap!" _"The one with four arms is our dad, Kasumi," Crystal's voice was in the trees behind us. _"Fine," _the voice they called Kasumi said. Then the girls were jumping to the ground from the trees and landing on their feet. Crystal showed up behind us, Ally was on our left, and my precious Mag was right in front of me. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek, "Hi honey." "Why did you guys run away?" Zane asked. Then a new woman dropped from the trees. "For her."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Kasumi, the Tri-Species

(Kai's POV)

A woman with snow white silky hair, venomously green eyes with no pupil, venom blue lips, and long pearl white fangs was right in front of us behind Mag. She had on a dark purple Chinese styled top with gold trim and long black pants with gray combat boots. And in her right hand was a bow and on her back, a quiver of arrows. "Who is this?" Sensei said. "This is our final alchemist," Ally said. I don't care if she is the alchemist they need, I don't want Ally that close to her. "I am only a sub alchemist," this woman says. "Meet our old friend, Kasumi," Crystal introduced her. "So, what exactly is she?" Jay asked. Molly hit him in the back of the head. "I'm sorry, his brain is no bigger than a walnut," we all laughed at Molly's joke, all but Jay. "It's fine as long as he is ok with the fact that if he doesn't learn respect I'll rip his tongue out and use his eyes as ping-pong balls," Kasumi is really scary for some girl we just met. "Well, why do you live in a forest?" Cole asked. "Why do I want to break your arm when you ask me personal questions?" That's a 10 creepy scale. This lady is insane. "If you really have to know I'm a tri-species. I'm one third human, one third demon, and to my greatest dislike, one third annicodrai." "Wait," I said "she's a serpentine! Why do you what her to help us beat her own kind!?" "Shut up, hothead!" She just insulted me and we just met. "I hate the serpentine. The only reason I'm part annicodrai is because my mother was bitten and was mid change when I was born. And I want nothing to do with the serpentine or the annicodrai anymore." "Why?" Jay you idiot. Mag started dragging her finger across her throat to signal him to stop. "Don't… ask… me!" she started getting angry "I DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!" We backed up a bit away from her as she regained herself.

(Mag's POV)

That stupid, stupid idiot! We said don't talk about it and the first thing he thinks of is exactly that! "Sorry, but don't ask me about it. Or I'll rip your arms and legs off and use your torso as a soccer ball," I admit she comes off a little strong and scary, but… she is really nice deep down. "I barley know this woman and I already like her more than you four idiots," of course my father likes her. That's what I was counting on. She's going to be his date at my wedding. "Well, Kasumi this would be our 'wonderful' father," I said with a gesture. She grinned at our dad and the others showing her fangs. "Well, hello my new friends," she needs to learn to not sound like she's talking to an animal she's about to kill. "Well, we need you to come with us for a few things we need help with," I said placing my hand on her shoulder. "What exactly would these things be, Mag?" "Well, first off I'm getting married." Her mood flips to an opposite of pure happiness and joy as she hugs me. "Please! Let me breathe! I'm living for two, or three!" "What?" She let go and I started to breathe again. "I'm pregnant, with what my aunt says is twins." More jumps and cheers for me as she always did love children; it's one of the only not scary things about her. "Ok, second we need you to help us with a spell to trap the fangblades and stop Pythor from releasing the Great Devourer." She froze in place as soon as I said Pythor. "P-pythor, you said P-p-pythor." I nodded my head. "I'm- I'm sorry it's just- not good memories with… him," she wiped her eyes and dried a few tears. "You ok?" Ally asked. "I'm- I'm fine, and I'm happy to help you destroy that disgusting, evil, creepy, slimy, no good excuse of a SNAKE!" The group and even us backed up as she blew off whatever steam she had with the snake king. "Well, he's currently holding title as the king of serpentine, but even he is under the power of the goddess Lady Destructia," Zane explained. "Lady Destructia, the goddess of war, death, and power. She is the keeper of the Great Devourer. If she can have the greatest serpentine god's venom inserted into her bloodstream, she'll become unbeatable," Kasumi explained her plan perfectly. Another reason we cannot let the Great Devourer be released. "I can't believe that disgusting purple and blue coward got to become general and king," Kasumi began to rant as we walked back to the cabin to help pack to leave. "He always was a sniveling little mouse even as second in command! I could hardly believe when he won against the previous general, but to win against four other generals!" "He cheated, Kasumi," I said trying to calm her "he used the secret flute against his own kind." "OH THAT TRETOUREOUS LITTLE BRAT! I'll never forgive him! He ruined my life! I HATE HIM!" We finally reached the cabin to see aunt Abby, nana, Lloyd, and Donovan setting bags outside in the grass. "Hi everyone!" Donovan was jumping up and down waving to us. "Is he really related to you?" Kasumi asked. "Sure is," I said smiling.

(On the Bounty)

"Alright," I said sitting the last bag down on the deck "Lloyd, Donovan, and Ben will share a room. Nana, aunt Abby, and Kasumi will share Ben's old room. Now let's go." We carried the heavy bags to the rooms I directed to. I took Donovan's bags to Lloyd's room where we needed to set up the cot beds. "I can't believe I have a brother," Donovan was jumping up and down with joy. "Well, believe it," I said setting his suitcase on the floor "cus' you got one and three sisters." "I finally get to do stuff with boys," Lloyd said. I chuckled and left them to their fun. I carried the final bags to the last room to see nana and aunt Abby putting out wooden boxes on the floor. "What are those?" I asked setting the suitcase down on the floor. "These are the things your mother left for you before she passed away," nana said. I looked at the boxes. There were seven in total and each had a different picture on the top. "We'll hand them out to everyone when we've gathered the family," aunt Abby said.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Get to know your Goddess

**Thank you all for wanting the story to get all the way to chapter 50! This chapter is going to cover a lot of new characters so it might get kind of confusing. But they will be awesome additions to the story. And no they are not ninja. There won't be any new ninja until at least the second story when I cover the next season. So there won't be any new ninja! Or will there? (Dramatic stare)** **music: dun, dun, dun! No, I'm just pulling your leg! Or am I! Music: dun, dun, dun! Well, for certain there are no new golden weapons. Four for each gender is enough. But what would you say about, something even more powerful!? Dun, dun, dun! **

(Mag's POV)

Morning time, I hate it! I felt like lying back down in bed and just rubbing my stomach. I'm certain the kids would rather sleep as well. But unfortunately I have to get up and face the world. Crap! I sighed and sat up in bed. I saw I was last to get up. The room was empty except for me. I sat up and looked out the window. The sun filled the room with golden rays of light. Today was going to be nice. I looked over to the pictures on the desk. It reminded me of all the things we have done on warm sunny days like this one. And for some reason, I wondered what the serpentine will do on a sunny day like this.

(NO POV- Ouroboros)

Magenta smiled at Acidicus. He had been starring at her for nearly ten minutes straight. The venomari general turned away and blushed at his protector. "Are you alright Acidicus? Your face is turning red?" Magenta asked him. His face only got redder from her noticing. "Oh- oh ha! I'm fine Magenta! Just a little- cooped up is all! Ha!" he rubbed the back of his head with his claw. Why was he laughing so much? And why did he stutter? "If you need some fresh air, perhaps you could give me a tour of the city. Get outside and take a walk possibly?" Magenta suggested. "T-that sounds lovely Magenta!" he responded. The innocent girl smiled and flapped her wings back as she stood from her seat. Acidicus finally stopped blushing as he led her out of his chamber and into a hall. She walked next to him as he slithered through the hall. All the while pointing out where they eat, train, fight, store weapons, and sleep. Finally he led her outside to the Slither Pit arena and the sun was shining and the air smelt better than usual. "It is such a nice day," Magenta said while smiling. "It most certainly is," Acidicus said "normally it is very humid or the air smells rancid." 'But everything became prettier when you came here,' the last part was all in the general's mind. He wished he could say that, but it was improper to say such a thing to his guardian. But he did admit to himself that Magenta was very kind, and caring, and sweet, and beautiful, and how her wings made her look as if she were a real angel on earth… stop it! He needs to focus! No matter how beautiful, sweet, lovely, graceful, angelic, warm, kind, smart, loving, delicate… "Oh! Is that the statue of the Great Devourer!?" Magenta's excited voice snapped him out of his fluffy love trans. "Yes, it was put in the slither pit because," "it was believed he would watch over the battles and the winner would gain his favor and prosper with their next battle." Acidicus turned to look at Magenta who blushed after realizing she finished his sentence. "I… know a lot about tradition," she simply said and rubbed the back of her neck while smiling. Acidicus smiled and let out a short laugh that got the demi-goddess's attention. "I know everything about the old ways as well," he said while smiling. Magenta started to laugh as well and they ended up both just laughing together in the arena. "Thank you very much Acidicus," the venomari general stopped and looked at Magenta "I enjoyed this tour. You are very good company." He started to blush and saw Magenta lean in. He froze in place. Was she going to kiss him? Really? That's both great and very very very bad! He held his breathe when he felt something on his cheek. Magenta's face pulled away. She kissed his cheek. She kissed his cheek! "I suppose I should go wash up now before dinner. Lady Destructia says she is going to have a special meal to welcome us. Goodbye General Acidicus." And with her goodbye out of the way, Magenta flapped her wings and walked away. When she was out of sight, Acidicus fist pumped the air and mentally screamed 'Yeeeeeeessssssssss!'

Skales watched Scarlet while she brushed her gray hair out. "You do not have to wait for me if you do not want to General Skales," Scarlet told him "I have been told that I take a while to get ready." "It is no trouble Scarlet," Skales said "after all, if you are to watch me 24/7 we should enjoy each other's company." Scarlet giggled and returned to brushing her hair. When she was done she placed the brush down and turned to face Skales. "Where should I… wash up?" she asked. Skales blushed after realizing she meant she needed to… clean herself. "I have my own _private_ washroom you can use," he said while rubbing the back of his head. "Thank you." He showed her his private washroom with a large stone carved bath for her to use. "I will wait outside if you wish," Skales said. "I don't want to be trouble sir," Scarlet told him. "It is no trouble at all," he said. She smiled and closed the stone door by sliding the rock into place. Skales waited outside the door when he heard a splash and a yelp all of the sudden from the washroom. "Scarlet!" he yelled and knocked on the door "Scarlet!" "Skales!?" he sighed after hearing her voice. "What happened?" he yelled. "I slipped and I think I hurt my ankle! I can't get out of the bath!" "Alright I'm coming in!" "NO!" "Why?!" "I'm… not decent! I don't want you to see me… unclothed!" Skales's face flushed red. How was he going to help her if he can't go in without seeing her… exposed? "Alright, I won't look! But I'm coming in!" Skales slid the door open with his eyes closed. He slowly moved along the wall and held onto different items to find his way to the bath. "I'm not looking." "Skales, your almost there." He heard her voice, guiding him to the bath. "Alright, give me your hand," he blindly held out his arm for her to grab. He felt a wet grip on his hand and knew she had his hand. "Alright… I'll just… help you out." He reached and felt nothing but air with his free hand. Then something smooth and wet touched his hand. "Uh, Skales… that's my… um," he realized he did not have her hand. This was to round and high up to be a hand. He yelped and pulled his hand back. The room was quite while they found each other's hands and Skales pulled Scarlet out of the bath and grabbed a towel. All the while was difficult since Skales still had his eyes closed. "Alright, I have the towel on," Scarlet said. Skales peeked out of his right eye and saw Scarlet lying on the floor with her right leg extended and she was indeed covered by a towel. Her right leg must be the one with the hurt ankle. Now certain she was decent enough to look, Skales looked with both eyes and helped Scarlet to her feet. She laid one arm around his neck while he helped her walk/ hop to his room where she lied down on his bed. "Thank you Skales. I know that that must not have been an easy thing for you to do," Scarlet thanked him. Skales turned slightly pink in his blue face, "It is alright Scarlet. I'm just happy you are ok." Scarlet smiled and Skales really noticed how sweet and kind her smile was. As if she saw the good in every creature she looked at. She swung her hand out and signed for him to lean in. He did so with a blush spread across his face. When his face was an inch from her face he felt a warm peck on his cheek. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you General Skales," she said. "Y-you are v-very welcome, Scarlet." She giggled very softly at his stutter and waved goodbye while he left to get ice and let her get dressed, hopefully.


End file.
